Entre la pared
by Navi the fairy
Summary: Editado. Zelda una chica universitaria con planes a futuro, se ve frustada al involucrarse con gente nada normal. Apartir de un tiempo, tendrá que convivir con dos chicos que le haran la vida imposible... Universo Alterno ARRIBA 3 CAPITULO!
1. Prólogo a la miseria

**Editado: 2010**

.

Al fin vuelvo aparecer por estos lugares… XD ¡Hahaha sí, cómo no! Con otro nuevo Fanfic me digno hacer presencia. Les he de advertir que desde la última semana tengo rondando esta idea, no está muy bien definida… pero no contuve el impulso latente de hacer el capítulo (o prólogo, lo que sea…) No tengo idea si les guste o no, pero a mí, me entretiene en estos días de absorta falta de inspiración en mis demás Fics. Es un Universo Alterno, no tengo parejas definidas pero habrá por ahí un triangulo amoroso importante xD ¡Jo! O al menos es lo que creo por ahora ¬¬UUu

.

Ya saben, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece (quizás uno que otro original, pero vaya… dudo enormemente en colocar un OC) todos son de su respectivo autor o lo que sea, sólo hago este Fic sin fines de lucro.

**

* * *

**

**Entre la pared  
**_Prólogo a la miseria_

.

—¡Los odio!

.

El sonido de la puerta ser azotada con fuerza resonó en toda la casa. La chica rubia había subido, en tan sólo unos cuantos segundos, la escalera larga de su casa hasta encerrarse en su habitación. Sola en su tormento y con las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos cielo había descargado parte de su furia en apretar sus puños. Y es que era realmente tormentoso, doloroso y denigrante todo eso. "_Me lo ocultaron…_" Había sido su pensamiento al haberse arrojado hasta la cama y sostener la almohada entre sus brazos. Era amargo, era horrible aquello que sentía en su pecho al recordar una y otra vez las palabras de sus padres, y sabía de ante mano, que seguramente su madre estaría en esos momentos en un mar de lágrimas al verla tan enfurecida. Pero no le importaba en esos instantes, si su madre o no estaba llorando… o si su padre se encontraba dando grandes suspiros de nervios abajo en la sala, donde los había visto por última vez.

.

¡Ellos estaban locos! Pensar que solamente por tener 17 años de edad podrían manejar su vida como se les diera la gana. Quizás no era mayor de edad todavía, quizás faltaba poco tiempo para hacerlo o quizás el ser hija única le afectaba, pero estaba segura, que aquella decisión de sus padres había arruinado su vida por completo. Apretó lo dientes al momento de tomar la almohada con fuerza y morderla, ahogando un grito de frustración y golpear el colchón de su cama. Sabía que no haría daño material alguno a sus cosas, pero al menos, descargar toda esa rabia le ayudaba de cierta forma.

.

Su largo cabello rubio se esparció por su cama mientras respiraba con agitación. Odiaba llorar, odiaba llorar… ¡Odiaba llorar! Aún más, por culpa de sus padres. Ella los quería, los respetaba y los amaba; era su única hija y ellos su única familia. Pero ahora, por muy odioso y extraño que sintiera aquello en su pecho, el vínculo entre ellos se había vuelto tan delgado y estrecho como un mismo hilo. Se limpió los restos de lágrimas con su mano, sintiendo el rimel manchar su rostro y tomó el pequeño teléfono que estaba cerca. Tragó algo de saliva marcando con torpeza un número específico, el sonido de la llamada en espera sonó en su oreja para que segundos después la llamada entrará:

.

— _¿Hola?_

.

Alguien había hablado con voz tranquila desde el otro lado de la línea. La chica contuvo su saludo y se quedó callada, esperando que la persona desde el otro lado reconociera quién marcaba. No pasó mucho tiempo para que nuevamente le descubriera.

.

— _¿Zelda? ¿Eres tú?_

.

Era ella, más que obvio, tenía identificador de llamadas.

.

—Sí… —su voz se notaba cansada, malhumorada y destruida.

.

— _¿Qué sucede?_

.

—Saria… no me encuentro bien. —habían sido sus palabras entrecortadas, reprimiendo el hecho de llorar nuevamente. Frunció algo el ceño para dejar salir un suspiro y mirar el reloj de la habitación. Eran las 11:26 p.m, ya era tarde y no había mucha gente en las calles a esas horas excepto los chicos vándalos y demás. Bien sabía que sus padres se molestarían si salía a esas horas, y que posiblemente, a Saria le darían un buen sermón por escaparse de su casa para ir en su ayuda.

.

Pero lo necesitaba, _necesitaba_ el apoyo de su mejor amiga.

.

—_Está bien Zel, no te preocupes… Cuéntame todo_. —hubo un momento de silencio desde el otro lado del teléfono mientras se escuchaba un suspiro— _Escucha, mis padres no están. Se fueron a una boda, así que no habrá problema en salir de mi casa… ¿No tendrás dificultades para ir al parque?_

.

—Lo único que quiero es largarme de aquí Saria. —su amiga enmudeció ante la confesión de la rubia— En el parque, ya sabes dónde. No te preocupes, sé cómo salir de aquí sin ser vista.

.

—_Muy bien, voy para allá._

.

La llamada terminó mientras la rubia adolescente arrojaba el teléfono en alguna parte de su habitación.

.

Se levantó con cuidado de su cama para dirigirse al armario y sacar una chaqueta delgada. No era temporada de frío pero últimamente había lluvias en la ciudad, por lo cual, las noches eran frescas y húmedas. Así que para prevenir pescar un resfriado, tomó la pequeña chaqueta de color blanco y se la colocó. Suspiró nuevamente sintiendo el leve temblor de su cuerpo al recordar la rabia; el coraje… las palabras de sus padres.

.

Dio un golpe sonoro a la pared lastimándose los nudillos, no le importó… su dolor espiritual era más fuerte que aquello. Pateó algún peluche que estaba en el suelo y levantó la ventana de su habitación. A lo lejos se escuchaba el leve canto de los grillos y el perro del vecino ladrando a la luz de la Luna. Miró hasta la puerta de su habitación recordando que le había puesto seguro, rezando que todo saliera bien, colocó un pie sobre el marco de la ventana para ver el espeso árbol de enfrente. Agradeció en silencio que su padre no lo hubiera derribado hace años, pues al parecer, aquel viejo árbol había crecido notablemente que sus ramas chocaban con las paredes de su vieja casa. Pero al menos, esas ramas viejas y gruesas le eran de ayuda cada vez que quería escapar de su casa, agradeció a las Diosas no haber resbalado cuando había saltado hasta la rama más cercana pero ahogó un gritito de miedo al ver un gato saltar desde las hojas.

.

Pisando tierra firme, después de haber caído de rodillas sobre el césped y maldecirlo, echó un leve vistazo a su casa. Notó la luz de la habitación de sus padres, seguramente, ya se irían a dormir. Esperó al menos unos minutos hasta constatar de que las luces eran apagadas y que podría irse sin problemas.

.

Caminó con despreocupación por las solitarias calles del barrio y por un momento, hasta le pareció algo tenebroso. Soltó un bufido y cruzó unas cuantas calles más para llegar al parque, el cuál, no estaba lejos de su casa. Miró con disimulo las calles cercanas para asegurarse que ninguna banda de chicos se encontrara por ahí y fuera seguro pasar, no habiendo problema, se adentró al parque. Caminó por el pequeño puente cerca del lago artificial y escuchar el canto de los grillos… A lo lejos en el área de juegos de niños, cerca de la montaña resbaladiza y gigante del parque –_la cual era visitada por todos los niños en el día_-, encontró a su amiga sentada en alguno de los columpios cercanos.

.

El sonido de sus pasos pisar la tierra alertó a la chica de cabello verde.

.

—Al fin llegaste… pude haberme congelado aquí. —bromeó Saria señalando discretamente el columpio de a lado.

.

—Disculpa, esperaba que mis padres durmieran. —y ocupó lugar en el columpio para aferrarse con fuerza a las cadenas de éste.

.

—Supongo que debe ser algo urgente para que me hayas citado a tales horas de la noche. —sonrió su amiga— Pero siempre hay tiempo para todo, ya sabes que te apoyaré en lo que pueda…

.

—Gracias Saria, ya he mojado tu hombro muchas veces…

.

Hubo tan sólo un pequeño momento de silencio mientras el sonido del viento mover las copas de los árboles cantó en el ambiente. Decidida a romper aquel incómodo momento, la rubia giró su cabeza para ver a su amiga peliverde observarle con detenimiento. Lo sabía, ella esperaba el momento para escuchar el por qué de la urgencia de su amiga para hablarle. Zelda era –_posiblemente_- la mejor amiga que tenía desde hace años. Ambas se habían conocido en el primer grado de Secundaria, cursaron juntas la Preparatoria y actualmente estudiaban en la misma Universidad. Vivían cerca, no muy lejos, pero todos los días se frecuentaban además de que compartían un par de clases juntas en la Universidad. Pero con el paso del tiempo, Saria había notado que –_quizás_- ella era la única que conocía profundamente aquella rubia de mirada peculiar. Y sabía, que cuando ella se sentía atormentada u agobiada por algo, generalmente recurría hasta ella para contarle sus penas y desgracias.

.

Y debía ser algo serio como para estar a tales horas de la noche, en aquel parque solitario y en los oxidados columpios.

.

—Zelda por qué no…

.

—Saria no sé qué hacer… —le interrumpió la rubia— Estoy desesperada, incluso quisiera irme a vivir a Termina. Es una pesadilla… ¡de verdad! —frustrada, ahora pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban por salir de sus ojos cielo nuevamente. Apretando sus labios para no dejar salir un gimoteo infantil, Zelda sintió con lentitud la mano de su amiga en su hombro izquierdo en forma de consuelo.

.

—Dímelo Zelda, ¿qué es lo que te perturba?

.

Saria escuchó el leve suspiró que su amiga había dejado salir con pesar.

.

—Estoy comprometida.

.

Aquel susurró fue tan entendible para Saria, que por un momento pensó que era una broma. Pero ver la expresión triste y vacía de su amiga, comprendió que no era así. _Comprometida…_ ¿cómo era posible eso? Pensaba que aquellos tratados -_pues no encontraba otra palabra para expresarlo así_- en estar obligados a casarse con otra persona ya no eran tan bien aceptados en Hyrule. Estaban en una edad moderna, donde las costumbres viejas como hacer festivales a la luz de la Luna cada vez que había lluvia de estrellas fugases, rendir tributos a las Diosas o incluso, estar comprometido/a desde nacimiento ya no existían. Pero al parecer, no era así. Quiso entender el dolor de su amiga, colocarse en su lugar y ofrecerle sus brazos como apoyo incondicional, pero aquello era incómodo y extraño. Ni siquiera pasaba por su mente cómo se sentía su amiga al descubrir de la noche a la mañana que estaba comprometida desde antes de haber nacido.

.

—Pero… ¿cómo? —apenas si logró hacer aquella pregunta Saria, ausente en su asombro por la confesión de su amiga.

.

—No lo sé… —y acomodó con torpeza el mechón de cabello rubio que había caído por su frente— Mis padres me lo explicaron todo esta noche. Saria, fue horrible… ¡yo no tenía ni la menor idea! ¿Puedes creerlo? He estado comprometida con un completo extraño desde que estaba en el vientre de mi madre… —apretó sus puños con furia— ¡Me han arruinado la vida! ¡Y ni siquiera puedo hacer algo para evitarlo! Saria, no quiero casarme con alguien que no conozco…

.

—P-pero Zelda, quizás lo conozcas pronto y…

.

—Mis padres dijeron que lo presentarían la próxima semana. —hubo una pausa en su hablar torpe— Pero no quiero, así que tengo al menos una semana para planear mi huída hasta la ciudad de Termina y comenzar una vida alejada de todo esto. Quizás Nabooru pueda ayudarme a conseguir contactos que puedan echarme una mano y…

.

—¡Pero estás loca! —le gritó ahora asustada la peliverde— ¿Zelda, acaso no piensas lo que dices? ¡Irte a Termina! Es una locura, por el amor de la Diosa Nayru, que te perdone de escucharte decir eso… ¡no puedes huir de esto! ¡No! —se calló por un rato para mirar fijamente a su amiga directo a sus ojos— Zelda, escucha… sé que esto es muy doloroso para ti y puede que-

.

—¡No Saria! —gritó ella levantándose del columpio con rapidez— ¡No lo entiendes! ¿Cómo crees que me siento? ¿Qué harías tú al saber que estás obligada a compartir tu vida con alguien por un estúpido compromiso? ¡Es injusto! ¡Que tengan que decirme todo esto justamente ahora! Todos estos años me lo ocultaron, y ahora, me dan esta noticia como si fuera tan fácil.

.

—¡Es que, escúchate Zelda! ¡Por las Diosas! No puedes irte a otra ciudad. Por favor, tienes 17 años y estamos al principio de la Universidad, ¿y piensas dejar todo esto por una idiotez? ¿Qué piensas hacer allá? No tienes familiares en esa ciudad, ni amigos ni quien te apoye… ¡Es una estupidez!

.

—Pero…

.

—Escucha Zelda… —lentamente se removió de su columpio para colocar una mano en su hombro con amabilidad. Sintió el cuerpo de la rubia temblar y alcanzó a sostenerla entre sus brazos, antes de que ella se desplomara en su llanto en la tierra— Lo siento, de verdad… Es tan doloroso, pero también me duele verte así Zel. Tú no eres una chica débil que huye de sus problemas, sabes enfrentarlos y salir adelante. —escuchó el leve gimoteo de su amiga, apretándola con aún más fuerza entre sus brazos, colocó su mejilla en la cabeza de su amiga— Te apoyaré en todo lo que pueda amiga, de verdad… como todos estos años. Pero por favor, no te dejes vencer. Estoy segura, que quizás, esto no es tan malo como parece. Tal vez, deberías intentarlo un poco.

.

—Pero… no puedo… —murmuró ella con un hilo de voz.

.

—Tienes una semana antes de conocer a tu prometido. Pero por ahora, quítate esas ideas absurdas de tu mente. —miró entonces el gran cielo oscuro aquella noche, observando en lo alto aquella Luna que alumbraba la ciudad de Hyrule. Sonrió un poco para ayudar a su amiga a levantarse con cuidado— Escucha, podremos hablar más tranquilas mañana. Estoy segura que estarás mejor y bueno, no debemos desvelarnos, hay que ir a la Universidad.

.

Haciendo un leve puchero, la rubia se limpió amargamente las lágrimas de sus ojos.

.

—Sí… —miró al fondo del parque notando las farolas alumbrar levemente el ambiente— Gracias Saria…

.

No dijeron nada más, Saria había sonreído tranquilamente. Caminando ahora por aquel oscuro parque, ambas se sumieron en un silencio necesario. Muy en el fondo, Saria sentía el pesar de su amiga… y pensó, que verla así de derrotada era tan embriagador. Zelda era su mejor amiga, y tal vez, la hermana que siempre quiso tener. Ella también era hija única pero para eso, estaban las amigas como Zelda, para respaldar la ausencia de hermanos cuando lo necesitaba.

.

Incluso en los peores momentos.

.

* * *

**..oO00Oo..**

.

Para cuando ya había terminado de colocarse las sandalias con pesar, ya había pasado alrededor de una hora desde que se encontraba en su habitación arreglándose. Se miró por última vez en el espejo para dejar salir un murmuro sin razón alguna. No le importaba si se veía linda en esa ocasión o el escuchar el sonido del timbre de su casa. Dirigió una mirada de soslayo a la ventana sin ni siquiera molestarse en descubrir de quién se trataba, ya lo sabía de ante mano.

.

Había pasado una semana.

.

Una semana desde haber recibido aquella noticia sobre su compromiso. Sostuvo el celular de entre sus manos observando la hora, al fondo escuchó la risa de su madre dejando pasar a los invitados a la casa. Zelda gruñó un poco, no había hablado mucho con sus padres desde la última pelea, y ahora, inconcientemente necesitó el apoyo de su madre. Estaba entonces, dando lugar al nerviosismo, pues abajo se encontraba su prometido. Sujetándose con firmeza la coleta de su cabello y que todo estuviera en orden por última vez, contó hasta 10 para abrir la puerta.

.

Otra vez escuchó la voz de su madre mientras ella caminaba por las escaleras. Bajando con lentitud y con una mirada fría en su rostro, recordó las últimas palabras de ella, que con voz entrecortada y arrepentida, la había sugerido comportarse decentemente a la hora de conocer a su prometido. _Prometido_. Aquella palabra causó náuseas en su boca y sintió unas terribles ganas de vomitar, bueno, quizás no… pero de igual forma, sentía un desagradable cosquilleo en la boca de su estómago.

.

¿Y si era feo?

.

Negó con rapidez ante aquel pensamiento. Qué estupideces estaba pensando, cómo se le ocurría pensar eso… Medio sonrió con tristeza recordando el por qué de su compromiso. Según sus padres, antes de que ella naciera, ambos habían entablado un trato especial con un sujeto -_del cual ni recordaba su nombre_- con el propósito de casar a su primogénito con su hija. Quizás al fondo de todo eso, había relaciones económicas de por medio. Pero Zelda no lo comprendió, su padre tenía un buen empleo y vivían cómodamente… ¿acaso quería casarla para poder heredar una fortuna o algo así? Había visto en casos anteriores de compromisos –_todos ellos al ver tanta telenovela_- que el suegro de la pobre chica obligada a ser casada era un multimillonario que le daría la fortuna a los padres de ésta una vez que conllevará nupcias. Qué irónica se había vuelta su vida en tan sólo una semana. "_Sí es guapo, me lo dejas a mí."_ Había dicho su amiga Ruto, y por un momento, aquel comentario le levantó los ánimos. Ruto… simplemente era una chica loca de tez blanca y cabello extravagantemente de color azul marino que había conocido en 2º de Secundaria.

.

Llegó a la sala de su casa, para encontrarse a tres invitados de más ahí. Su madre sonrió satisfecha diciendo un comentario sobre lo linda que se veía ese día, ella contuvo casi las ganas de gritar y huir por la ventana en aquellos instantes… Entonces entornó su mirada hasta el adulto rubio que le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa, a su lado, en el sofá, se encontraban dos chicos más de su edad aproximada.

.

—Cariño, me alegra que hayas bajado ya. Déjame presentarte a tus prometidos…

.

.

_¿Prometidos?_

.

—Olvidamos decirte que debes escoger a uno de ellos para casarte.

.

El padre de ambos se aclaró un poco la garganta para echarles una mirada a sus hijos.

.

—Por favor, no sean groseros con la jovencita. Saluden a su prometida, Link y DarkLink.

.

Y tres pares de ojos le miraron con extrañeza en la sala antes de que la rubia soltara una exclamación de susto.

.

.

.

_Continuará…_

.

**

* * *

**

¡Buf! Aquí terminando el prólogo xD Hahaha ya estoy terminando el primer capítulo, sólo necesito pulir algunas cosas. Sí, LinkxZeldaxDarkLink será el trío, ni me pregunten por qué. No lo sé, estoy loca xD Ya les dije que este Fanfic nació repentinamente sin una idea tan clara, con respecto a las actualizaciones trataré de hacerlo rápido, pero no prometo nada. Me gusta la pareja de ZeldaxLink, lo confieso… fui una mega fanática de ellos pero ya saben, a uno le dan ideas medios raras o intenta experimentar cosas nuevas, por eso me entró una pequeña manía de DarkLinkxZelda. Jejeje, loco… ¿No? En fin, esperó sus reviews o correos electrónicos, saludos a todos los que me han estado animando los últimos días por el Messenger a colocar un Fanfic nuevo, bueno, pues aquí está.

Que curioso, me pasó la mayor parte del tiempo buscando buenos Fanfics que leyéndolos ¬¬Uu que últimamente escasean en mis secciones favoritas…


	2. Jodida vida la mía…

**Editado: 2010**

.

* * *

**Entre la pared**

_Capítulo 1: Jodida vida la mía…_

.

Se encontraba ahí, en un semi estado de shock, con la mirada perdida y entornada a la nada. No le importaba si en esos momentos su expresión fuera de lo más estúpida –_quedarse _en medio de la sala con la mirada perdida y la boca ligeramente abierta- que no sintió la presencia de su madre a su lado. Un escalofrió le recorrió por la espina dorsal para llevarla de un fuerte golpe a la realidad. "_Prometidos_"… ¡era una locura! ¡No! ¡Por las Diosas! Eso jamás podría estar pasando, debía de ser una pesadilla… una cruel pesadilla, por favor. Rogaba para sus adentros que fuera algo irreal y que en cualquier momento despertaría con agitación para encontrarse en la cafetería de la Universidad o en medio de un examen de matemáticas, como la última vez, que se había quedado profundamente dormida en uno de los exámenes finales del periodo.

.

—"_Diosas…_"

.

—Zelda… ¿no saludaras a tus prometidos? —preguntó su madre por lo bajo, cerca de su oído.

.

—"_No puede ser…_"

.

—¿Cariño?

.

—"_¡Que alguien me mate!" _—gritó mentalmente cerrando su ojos con fuerza sin atreverse abrirlos nuevamente, pero así era la realidad: cruel y abrasadora, igual que el maldito destino que en cualquier instante se dignaba a cambiar el rumbo de tu vida.

.

Se sentía estúpida e indefensa… y por un momento, llegó a sentir un sobrepeso en su espalda al percatarse que cinco pares de ojos le miraban detenidamente. Era el peso de los nervios y la duda. Pero seguía ausente, ida y sin poder digerir con claridad las palabras de su madre. Diosas, qué demonios sucedía ahí. Se castigó mentalmente el no haber hablado al respecto con sus padres en ese tiempo de furia, quizás aquel _pequeño_ detalle no se les habría olvidado comentarle. Si sentía que su vida era un fiasco al enterarse que –en todos estos malditos años- tenía un prometido, saber que, ahora contaba con dos… ¡Argh! Diosas, fue una suerte que no le hubiera dado un paro cardíaco en esos momentos. Bueno, quizás era una exagerada igual que su madre, pero vaya… ¿quién en su sano juicio podría estar tranquila en una situación como esa?

.

Pero cuando les miró con detenimiento a ambos chicos, por un instante, le pareció ver el reflejo de dos demonios riéndose de su jodida suerte.

.

Meneó su cabeza con rapidez para mirarles otra vez, pues si lo pensaba con detenimiento… ambos le eran sumamente familiares. Podría jurar haber visto en alguna parte ese par de ojos escarlatas, aquel rubio cabello y esa expresión serena en el joven rostro, o aquella piel tan pálida y sensual… Y como una maldición de las profundidades del infierno, todo vino a su mente de un duro golpe a la realidad. _"¡No puede ser! ¡Ellos…!"_

.

—Hijos… —el padre ambos medio sonrió de lado, algo nervioso ante el ambiente gélido que se formó. Ligeramente le dio un golpe con su codo al hijo más cercano que tenía, el cual era un chico rubio de ojos azulados— por favor, no sean descorteses.

.

Por un momento, Zelda notó con extrañeza como el chico rubio gruñía un poco y el otro, solamente se cruzaba de brazos indiferente.

.

—Mucho gusto… —y obligado, casi por una extraña fuerza enigmática, se levantó con elegancia del sofá al igual que su hermano— Soy Link LostWood.

.

Cuando entrelazó la mano con aquel chico sintió una extraña chispa en su interior que no se calmó, ni siquiera cuando sintió que el otro chico le dedicaba una mirada serena.

.

—DarkLink

.

Solamente había dicho eso, frió, seco y distante…

.

_LostWood_

_._

_LostWood_

_._

_¡LostWood!_

.

.

—¡Maldición!— dijo en susurro Zelda ante la increíble sorpresa de saber el apellido de ambos. Era lo que sospechaba… se mordió su labio inferior con torpeza al notar que todos le miraban con extrañeza ante su exclamación, tratando de remediar su error, ella sonrió torpemente con falsedad— Quiero decir: mucho gusto… Mi nombre es Zelda Castle. Es un honor conocerlos.

.

Mentira.

.

Quería que se largaran de su vista y vida, como todo aquello que siempre llegaba hasta ella para perjudicarla.

.

Su madre sonrió complacida llevándose una mano hasta su pecho en su conmoción, su hija… por unos instantes llegó a imaginársela cuando apenas era tan pequeña, y ahora, aquella jovencita de rubia cabellera sonreía complacida ante sus prometidos. Debía aceptar, que quizás su hija tenía suerte al tener a dos jóvenes tan bien vistos como ellos. Pero para ella, ni siquiera en su vida y sagrada mente, pasaba los pensamientos de los tres jóvenes; como detrás de cada mirada y sonrisa falsa que eran obligados a darse, se escondía la duda y desconfianza.

.

—Zelda, cariño… —su madre habló para llamar la atención de su hija, quien les dirigía una mirada nada indiscreta a ambos jóvenes— ¿Por qué no eliges a uno de ellos? No creo que puedas casarte con ambos, claro, si ellos quieren…

.

Aquel mal chiste que sólo los tres adultos entendieron causaron sus carcajadas, el padre de ambos chicos sonrió satisfecho mientras la madre de la rubia se reía de sí misma ante el comentario. Por lo bajo, ante sus carcajadas estúpidas, los jóvenes se dirigieron una mirada de resentimiento. Casi ella podría jurar las palabras transmitidas entre sus pupilas… _"No se te ocurra elegirme a mí."_ Con una mueca de desprecio, orgullosa y altanera, la rubia se cruzó de brazos aparentando indiferencia. Estúpidos, eso eran y punto. Sólo ella podría descubrir las intenciones de ellos bajo aquella fachada de mascara que traían consigo: ninguno de los tres estaba de acuerdo con el maldito compromiso.

.

Ambos eran más altos que ella, no mucho, pero si le sacaban un buen pedazo. Zelda quiso golpearlos. Fanfarrones, presumidos y populares. Ahora sabía quiénes eran y cómo eran, a lo que ella conocía: estudiaban en la misma Universidad y para empeorar las cosas, pertenecían al estúpido grupo de los populares. _Populares_. ¡Jah! populares de qué. Sólo eran dos engreídos que pensaban que –por el simple hecho de tener- a la mayoría de las chicas de la Universidad babeando tras de ellos, podrían hacer lo que quisiera en gana.

.

Se sabía de ante mano en toda la Universidad, que ambos eran mellizos. Según lo que recordaba, hijos de un famoso empresario de la ciudad y quizás, pertenecientes a las familias más millonarias del Estado. Por si fuera poco, ser tan diferentes les hacia más irresistibles entre las féminas. ¿Quién no se fijaría en la angelical cara de un chico rubio y de ojos azulados como lo era Link? ¿Quién no quisiera al menos acercarse un par de metros para contemplar aquellos ojos escarlatas que contrastaban con el frió semblante y cabello oscuro de DarkLink? ¿Quién? Ambos eran guapos, diferente, pero guapos…

.

Link, el rubio con cara de mata suspiros, pertenecía al grupo de fútbol de la Universidad, era popular entre las porristas e incluso, un galán de primera. No había día en la Universidad que no se comentara sobre la nueva conquista del chico ante alguna de las patéticas chicas que le seguían. Cambiaba de chica como cambiaba de boxers. _Descarado_. Por otro lado, DarkLink era un caso más diferente. Había escuchado rumores que tenía su propia banda de rock alternativo afuera de la escuela, era un vago y simplemente iba a la Universidad sin impórtale o no entrar a clases. Quizás aquel aire misterioso o esa piel pálida era lo que llamaba la atención de las chicas, o tal vez, era porque ellas eran tan insistentes en pedirle una cita que siempre terminaban siendo rechazadas. No recordaba saber quién habría sido –o si tenía- la última novia de aquel chico. _Emo fracasado_. Pensó la rubia.

.

¿Y quién era ella?

.

Claro, Zelda, la típica chica universitaria que detestaba a los populares y que simplemente pasaba desapercibida ante los demás. Al menos tenía bien firme su grupo de amigos, pero eso sí, no era suficiente para alguien le dirigiera una mirada. Tal vez era por sus fachas, siendo una chica linda debería al menos aprender arreglarse más, como sus amigas Nabooru o incluso la loca de Ruto. Pero no, seguía usando aquella ropa holgada y nada llamativa y también, seguía peinándose con aquella patética trenza que impedía ver lo largo y brillante de su cabello.

.

Vaya, nunca sería una chica popular. Y poco le importaba de todas formas.

.

—¿Y bien, Zelda? —su madre le volvió a insistir. La chica gruñó para después darse cuenta de la pregunta formulada… Escoger a uno de esos chicos para que sea su prometido. ¡Maldición! ¡Ojala que la tragara la tierra en esos momentos!

.

Pero cuando nuevamente entrelazó mirada con ambos, sintió un escalofrió por su espalda otra vez.

.

—Supongo que es muy temprano para decidirse. —habló el padre de los adolescentes, llamando la atención de todos los presentes— Estoy seguro que Zelda querrá conocerlos mejor, ¿no? Así podría convivir con ellos un tiempo y bueno, al final decidirse con quién quedarse.

.

Hubo un ligero momento de silencio antes de que el padre de Zelda tosiera.

.

—No es mala idea… —la madre de la chica sonrió— Entonces, Zelda, te damos más tiempo para que decidas con quién quedarte.

.

—"_¡Fantástico! Tengo más tiempo para planear cómo será mi suicidio_…" —pensó con sarcasmo Zelda para enviarles una sonrisa falsa a todos los presentes— Sí mamá, me gustaría conocerlos mejor… —casi se atraganto con esas palabras— "_Sí, Zelda… ni tú misma te la crees_."

.

—Está decidido, Zelda, piensa bien las cosas… ¿quieres? Me gustaría tanto tener una neura como tú en la familia. Eres una chica muy guapa… ¡mis hijos deben estar fascinados por tener a alguien cómo tú! —ante ese inusual piropo por parte del padre de los hermanos LostWood, la chica solamente le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa enmascarando su mala suerte— Bueno, creo que ya las presentaciones terminan, es hora de irnos. Tengo junta importante en la empresa pero otro día podremos reunirnos como futura familia… ¿qué les parece?

.

—No hay problema, ya no digas eso… siempre hemos sido una familia. —sonriendo el padre de Zelda, entrelazó un saludo cordial con la mano de aquel sujeto— Siempre son bienvenidos aquí. Suerte, y bueno… ya habrá tiempo para planear la boda.

.

Tres carcajadas se escucharon en la sala.

.

—Jajaja es verdad, siempre tienes razón. —y le dedicó una leve palmada en la espalda del adulto— Despídanse de la jovencita chicos, nos vamos.

.

Saliendo de la casa, escoltado por los padres de Zelda, los tres adolescentes se quedaron solos momentáneamente en la sala. Zelda les miró incrédula mientras ambos solamente se dedicaban a obsérvale analíticamente. Rubia, pequeña, de tez pálida, de ojos azules y con una escasez de pechos y caderas. Incluso Link sonrió de forma burlesca al encontrar tantos adjetivos para describir a la molesta rubia, que por si fuera poco, la presencia de ella le fastidiaba a cierto punto. Por su parte, el pelinegro de ojos carmesíes le dedicó una sonrisa perturbadora, algo con un deje de lujuria que Zelda sintió que recorría todo su cuerpo con su mirada.

.

Diosas, la iban a volver loca.

.

Así que no dejándose caer en su juego sucio, les retó con la mirada. Podría ser una anti-popular, una chica más de la universidad, la sombra de una misma sombra o una chica sin muchos atractivos en total, pero no era una estúpida que se dejaba intimidar con facilidad. Así que alzando su barbilla con superioridad, les lanzó una mirada penetrante y una sonrisa de satisfacción.

.

—Creo que ya es hora de que pongamos las cosas en punto. —habló Zelda tratando de dominar la situación, pero para ambos jóvenes, aquello les era sumamente gracioso. No habría chica tan tonta como ella que pudiera desafiarles, quizás no eran los mejores hermanos del mundo y casualmente la mayoría de las veces se evitaban o peleaban, pero cuando tenían algo en común: como fastidiar a las personas a su alrededor. Compartían tregua por algún momento para ser más endemoniados que nunca.

.

Ambos hermanos se aseguraron que sus padres ya estuvieran afuera y alejados de su alcance, Link observó discretamente por la ventana de la sala como su padre ya estaba en el hermoso Jaguar plateado platicando con los padres de la chica, que le dedicó una sonrisa retadora a su hermano. El chico de cabello negro entendió el mensaje, y antes de que la chica entendiera qué sucedía: retrocedió algo asustada.

.

Zelda sintió como chocaba contra algo duro y un olor exquisito le envolvió, alzó su vista consternada al ver las miradas de los hermanos, que se encontró con que DarkLink se situaba atrás suyo impidiéndole retroceder más. Casi soltando una exclamación del susto, sintió que Link se situaba enfrente suyo y con una sonrisa de satisfacción adornando su rostro. Estaba atrapada entre ambos hermanos… entre una pared.

.

Sus piernas le flaquearon con temor al sentir como DarkLink se inclinaba un poco más hasta ella, sintiendo su mano recorrer por su cintura con descaro. Dio un brinquito con nerviosismo sintiendo sus mejillas aglomerarse de vergüenza y como un mechón de su cabello rubio tapaba su ojo. Aquel mechón, que el chico rubio aprovechó para sostenerlo entre sus dedos y acercar amenazadoramente su rostro al de ella, con una expresión de galantería y burla. Se perdió en sus ojos, azules como el océano y aquella piel ligeramente bronceada de Link… aquella que le obligaba a permanecer en su sitio sin poder moverse y estar hipnotizada.

.

Sintió como el chico que se mantenía atrás de su cuerpo, colocaba su barbilla en la coronilla de la cabeza. La rubia abrió sus ojos sorprendida al sentir la respiración de Link mezclarse con la suya, un agradable olor a menta le llegó a sus pulmones causando que sus mejillas se volvieran tan rojas como un tomate. Su muro de resistencia cayó como el de Berlín al verse acorralada ante ellos.

.

—Escucha, aquí los únicos que podrán poner las cosas en punto somos nosotros, preciosa. —era la voz de Link, firme y sensual que la devolvió a la realidad con furia. _Diosas_, ellos jugaban con fuego y sabían dominarlo a la perfección— Me escoges a mí y pierdes todo…

.

—Me eliges a mí y te haré vivir un infierno.

.

La soltaron, mientras ella se tambaleaba en su lugar al no sentir las manos invasoras del pelinegro en su cintura y el aliento de menta del rubio en su rostro. Les miró con sorpresa, mientras ambos sonreían con placer. Link alzando su mano, despidiéndose de ella, giró sobre sus talones para salir de la casa junto con su hermano.

.

Zelda se quedó en su sitio mirando de forma vaga por donde los hermanos habían salido segundos antes por la puerta de su casa. Paso un tiempo para escuchar el automóvil de su padre arrancar provocando que parpadeara ágilmente. Sentía sus mejillas sonrojadas y podría aún sentir aquella sensación en su cuerpo. Gruñó con molestia para patear el suelo con furia, malditos… ¡Malditos! Apretando sus puños, logró correr con rapidez las escaleras de su casa antes de escuchar que sus padres entraban ya, para encontrarse con la sala vacía y es escuchar al fondo la puerta de una habitación cerrase con furia.

.

**..oO00Oo..**

.

Cerró la llave de la ducha con lentitud para sentir las suaves gotas resbalar por su cuerpo. Salió envuelta en una toalla hasta su habitación, caminando por el pasillo escuchó a su madre en la sala despidiéndose de su esposo que se iba a trabajar. Se introdujo a su cuarto sin decir el "¡Buenos días! ¡Adiós papá!" que usualmente gritaba en las mañanas a sus padres, una maña que tenía desde que estaba pequeña… Entrando una vez más a su sitio sagrado, observó el despertador que estaba cerca de su cama. No faltaba mucho para entrar a clases en la Universidad, no quería faltar ya que a primera hora le toca Historia como materia. Se cambió rápidamente, poniéndose sus típicos jeans desgastados y una camisa rosa muy holgada que ni se le veía bien, ni a ella ni al perro de la vecina. Pero no le importó, y se cepilló el cabello con fuerza. Suspiró molesta al percatarse que tenía nudos en su cabellos, y arrancándose unos cuantos, optó por dejarse el pelo suelto sin usar su típica trenza.

.

Terminando de arreglarse –eso sí, sin una gota de maquillaje- salió de su habitación. No se quejó en todo el trayecto de su habitación a la cocina, donde su madre le saludó con una elegante sonrisa y dándole el desayuno listo. Literalmente lo devoró todo, y su madre se percató que su hija no estaba de buen humor aquella mañana. Zelda solamente comía rápido cuando estaba enfurecida, que no media la cantidad de comida digerida, sino que comía y comía hasta quedarse enferma. Así que, viendo que la rubia ya iba por su segundo plato de huevos revueltos y tocino, con el colesterol reventándole las venas, su madre optó por retirarle el plato de las manos. Lo último que quería era que su hija se enfermara, así que notó la expresión ceñuda de la rubia mientras se dirigía al baño a cepillarse los dientes.

.

Ya más fresca y algo relajada, la chica se despidió de su madre con un beso en la mejilla.

.

Checo su reloj de pulsera notando que tenía minutos para ir a la Universidad. Tendría que ir caminando esta vez ya que el autobús ya se habría ido, y con él, Saria también. A veces, cuando coincidían en el autobús, ambas se iban a la escuela que no estaba tan lejos. Igual se llevaba sus buenos minutos de tiempo caminando en lugar de ir en autobús, pero bueno, hoy la verdad tenía ganas de estirar las piernas para despejarse la mente, sobre todo con el recuerdo de dos odiosos hermanos.

.

—Idiotas… —susurró caminando cerca del buzón de su casa para ver la correspondencia de pasada, notó un automóvil estacionado por la entrada. No le dio importancia y siguió su camino, escuchando que al fondo el automóvil arrancaba haciendo sonar el motor.

.

El claxon de tal automóvil le hizo dar un brinco con brusquedad, al percatarse que le seguía y bajaba la velocidad para seguirle los pasos. Quiso ignorarles, tal vez era algún idiota de la calle que quería tirarle piropo o invitarla a subir a su auto –aunque no recordaba la última vez que alguien le tiró un piropo en la calle- cuando sintió que jalaban su mochila con la cara de Hello Kitty de su brazo.

.

—¡Pero qué…!

.

—Hey, tranquila nena. —la puerta del automóvil rojo se abrió para ver al asiento del copiloto vació, extrañada ahora sí, Zelda notó a dos pares de ojos familiares mirándola— Anda, sube que no tengo tu tiempo.

.

Ahí estaban, los hermanos LostWood dentro del automóvil. DarkLink conduciendo y Link en alguno de los asientos de atrás.

.

—¿Qué? —preguntó exaltada mirándoles con desconfianza, por un segundo notó la puerta del copiloto abierta ante tal invitación, pero entonces recordó… —¡No, gracias! Me voy caminando sola, puedo hacerlo. —les frunció el ceño mientras intentaba irse de sus vistas, esos malditos… ¿qué hacían ahí? ¿Y por qué querían invitándola a subir a su auto? Pensando cosas nada buenas para su mente, apresuró el paso con toda la dignidad posible que tenía.

.

Viendo que la chica ya se alejaba echando humos del coraje, Link soltó una carcajada con ironía. Apretando el acelerador y molesto esta vez, DarkLink acercó el automóvil cerca de la banqueta hasta la chica. Ella casi sentía que le golpeaban con la puerta del auto, que aún seguía abierta y que se vio obligada a girar a tiempo antes de recibir el golpe con sorna, el cual jamás llegó por suerte.

.

—¡Estúpido! ¡Casi me golpeas…!

.

—Sólo cállate y súbete. —comentó Link asomando su cabeza desde atrás, notó que la rubia gruñía molesta apretando sus puños.

.

—¡No! Ya les dije que me iré sola y… ¡Qué! ¡Oye! —gritó ahora notando que el rubio había bajando del coche y le había obligado, literalmente, a subir a éste al ser levemente empujada de su sitio. Cayó con fuerza dentro del automóvil, con las piernas por los aires y su cabeza en los suelos. Ya cuando se había dado cuenta, escuchó la puerta cerrarse y subir a Link atrás nuevamente, DarkLink había hecho algún extraño comentario y ella contuvo las ganas de arrojarse por la ventana.

.

Pero cuando abrió sus ojos sorprendida, notó un pedazo de pantalón muy cerca… Alzó su vista, sintiendo sus mejillas y orejas rojas de la vergüenza.

.

—Escucha: no me molesta tener una buena sesión de sexo en la mañana, pero bueno… ya de una vez que estás por ahí abajo, podrías hacerme el favor. —era la voz de DarkLink a lo cual la chica se percató de la posición tan comprometedora en que se encontraba, una carcajada por parte de Link le hizo reaccionar, así que levantó con rapidez –no sin antes golpearse con el volante del automóvil- que se sentó expectante en el asiento del copiloto.

.

—¡Cállate! —le gritó tratando en vano ocultar la vergüenza de la situación, escuchando las risa de los hermanos, aumentó más el enojo— Bájenme inmediatamente, no tenían por qué subirme.

.

—Somos caballeros, no podemos dejar a una damisela en peligro.

.

Ella dio un respingo al escuchar aquellas palabras tan cerca de su oído.

.

—¡Quítate! —le empujó levemente al rubio hasta su asiento, quien sonrió con sorna— Saben, no sé ustedes pero yo me bajo de aquí… así que… ¡Oye!

.

Se aferró con fuerza con el cinturón de seguridad colocándoselo en tiempo récord, escuchó a Link gritar emocionado y notar que DarkLink aumentaba la velocidad del automóvil. El sonido de las llantas ser barridas y del acelerador, causaron que el corazón de la rubia latiera a mil por ahora. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza al sentir que iban a gran velocidad, aprovechando esto, el pelinegro prendió el estéreo con alguna de sus estaciones preferidas en la radio. Aquel sonido era fenomenal por lo cual le retumbaba en los odios con ferocidad, con la adrenalina en sus venas y con el miedo de estrellarse, la chica aferró sus uñas en el asiento.

.

Su cuerpo se fue hacia delante con todo y el cinturón de seguridad, notando que el chico había frenado en seco. Abriendo ya sus ojos del susto, notó que estaban a pocas cuadras de la Universidad y frente se encontraba el semáforo marcando en rojo. Algunas personas aprovechando aquello, cruzaban las calles corriendo antes de que cambiara a color verde.

.

—¡Heiiin! —fue una expresión extraña que salió de su boca para captar la atención de los dos adolescentes— ¡Basta! ¡Ustedes están locos! ¡Me bajo aquí! —entonces desabrochándose el cinturón de seguridad con rapidez sintió que el chico aceleraba nuevamente al ver que el semáforo marcaba en verde.

.

—Deberías sentirte orgullosa, cualquier chica mataría por subirse a nuestro auto… —DarkLink medio rió ante el chiste del rubio, sin embargo, Zelda simplemente frunció el ceño visiblemente ofendida… ¿cualquier chica? Estúpidos, qué se creían. Como si ella fuera lo suficientemente tonta para fijarse en un par de chicos como ellos, sobre todos tan idiotas y engreídos.

.

—Disculpa, pero _yo_ no soy como las demás… ¡Bájale a la velocidad! —gritó ella, vamos, lo admitía… no era amante de la velocidad.

.

—No quiero. —fue la simple respuesta de DarkLink, poco ya faltaba para llegar a su destino que estaban por entrar al estacionamiento de la Universidad. Zelda constató atónita a los grandes grupos de jóvenes que entraban y salían al centro de estudios. Casi por inercia se encogió en su asiento, evitando a toda costa que alguien le observara. Una vez que el automóvil se estacionara en algún lugar apartado de toda la gente, con buena sombra y lugar. La chica no dudó en abrir la puerta con rapidez y salir de ahí.

.

—¡Idiotas!

.

Fue más que suficiente para que ambos escucharan como ella azotaba la puerta y se iba corriendo, sosteniendo su mochila entre sus brazos como si la vida se le fuera en ello. El rubio, Link, había dejado salir un suspiro largo y cortante. Una vez estando ya solos, en su automóvil y listos para salir de éste, notó que su mellizo lentamente acomodaba el espejo retrovisor para mirarle.

.

—Es algo brusca, ¿no? —preguntó el rubio acomodándose su mochila en el hombro izquierdo— Supongo que es porque no confía en nos nosotros, no la culpó. Tampoco estoy muy acuerdo en esto…

.

—No creo que sea necesario empezar otra pelea con nuestro padre como la última vez… —sosteniendo un cigarrillo entre sus manos, lo prendió con el encendedor haciéndose el indiferente ante la situación— Te preocupa, ¿verdad? Que ella le comenté a todos en la Universidad sobre el compromiso, supongo que para alguien como tú, le vendría muy mal con su popularidad.

.

Link soltó un bufido.

.

—No creo que lo haga, nos detesta… se le nota. Además, no será lo suficiente estúpida como para hacerlo. —sonrió de forma engreída abriendo un poco el vidrio al aspirar el sofocante humo de cigarrillo— De todas formas, nadie le creería. Es una _Don Nadie_ en esta Universidad. —sostuvo el seguro de la puerta para abrirla rápidamente, al fondo algunos estudiantes entraban ya que las clases estaban próximas por comenzar.

.

—¿Le dirás? Aunque no creo que le afecte, ya suficiente tiene con saber sobre tus conquistas. —riéndose con amago y sosteniendo el cigarrillo, notó la mirada de furia que su hermano Link le dirigió con molestia.

.

—Ella no debe saberlo… ¿y eso a ti qué te importa, estúpido? Es muy mi jodida vida, seguramente ella te elegirá como su prometido… —escuchó apenas la risa irónica de su hermano ante el comentario— No me sienta bien saber todo esto, ya sabes: tengo novia… ¿Por qué no te quedas con ella? No quiero saber nada de esa tonta rubia, me da igual. Sólo que no me elija y todo solucionado.

.

—¿Y quién la quiere? Idiota, yo no quiero comprometerme con nada, lo dije la otra noche. Mejor que te elija a ti… —su hermano frunció el ceño— Cómo sea, si lo haces bien… quizás, hasta no elija a uno de nosotros. Pero podemos fastidiarla por lo pronto.

.

Su hermano le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice notando que el pelinegro terminaba el cigarrillo.

.

—Suena bien.

.

Con ese comentario, se alejó del automóvil hasta cruzar el estacionamiento. Arremangándose las mangas largas de su camisa blanca y haciéndose notar ante los demás, le dedicó unas cuantas sonrisas al pequeño grupo de chicas que sonrieron con tan sólo verle. Así era, le encantaba, hacerse lucir ante los demás e imponer presencia cómo a de lugar. Algunos de sus compañeros de fútbol le gritaron un par de saludos, mientras él, haciéndose el indiferente les devolvió el saludo alzando su brazo. Subiendo las cortas escaleras hasta la entrada, abrió de par en par las grandes puertas de la Universidad. Notó el largo pasillo de casilleros enfrente hasta el final, y las puertas de los salones un poco más alejados al igual que las escaleras que daban hasta las diferentes plantas del edificio. Sintió entonces un par de manos traviesas en su espalda, sonriendo, atrapó entre sus brazos a una chica.

.

—Hola nene… llegaste a tiempo.

.

—Hola Malon.

.

La chica se atrevió a darle un pequeño beso corto a su novio en los labios, abrazándolo y sintiendo que él cruzaba su brazo izquierdo por arriba de sus hombros: le siguió por los pasillos.

.

Se escuchó el timbre de clases mientras algunos se apresuraban en sacar sus útiles de los casilleros, en el camino, no había quién no les dirigiera una mirada a esa inusual pareja. Y es que, no bastaba a las chicas en ver al radiante rubio y galán pasar con elegancia, si no ver, a la hermosa pelirroja de cuerpo envidiable entre sus brazos. Malon Lon Lon era una de las chicas más populares y atractivas de la Universidad, generalmente atrapaba la atención de los hombres con su mirada y sensualidad, al igual de hacer uso de su cuerpo con conciencia. Y es que ver, la ligera piel bronceada resaltar con aquellos ojos cielo y ver el descarado escote de la pelirroja, se te hacía agua en la boca…

.

Pasando de largo entre todos y devolviéndole saludos de la gente que les admiraba o uno que otro amigo –más que amigo: enemigo…- iban llegando a la clases 204 que estaba en el tercer piso. Muchos alumnos corrían por las pequeñas escaleras permitiéndose paso, entre ellos, Link notó una cabellera rubia y una chica de ropa holgada. Sonriendo con burla, aceleró un poco más el paso aún con su novia entre sus brazos, notó que la rubia apenas caminaba entre los alumnos por subir con rapidez y llegar a tiempo a su clase. Sus amigos ya habían subido, mientras ella, en su momento de distracción se vio atrapada entre la multitud de alumnos desesperados por llegar a sus aulas. Pasando entre ellos, con agilidad y abriéndose paso como si fuera lo mejor, Link pasó cerca de la rubia que se tambaleaba por sostener aquellos libros entre sus manos.

.

Por un momento sus miradas se encontraron.

.

Sin percatarse de la presencia de la rubia, la pelirroja recargó parte de su cabeza en el hombro de su novio. Link, había constatado la mirada incrédula de la rubia antes de dirigirle una sonrisa altanera y una mirada de igual forma, y antes de que alguien se diera cuenta, movió su mano por debajo hasta tocar un bulto y apretarlo.

.

Dando un respingo en su lugar y tambaleándose nuevamente, Zelda abrió sus ojos de sorpresa al sentir una mano intrusa en su nalga izquierda.

.

—¡Pero qué…!

.

Cuando ya había girado, Link logró soltar una carcajada y se había alejado con la exuberante pelirroja entre sus encantos.

.

—¡Maldito perver…

.

No terminó su frase, sus libros habían caído de entre sus brazos cuando alguien le había empujado. Jodidamente frustrada, se vio a la idea de permanecer un tiempo más para que todos pasaran y dejaran de empujarle en las escaleras. Suspirando y frunciendo el ceño, la chica intentó recoger sus libros de Historia, no si antes sentir que le pisaban y rodaba unos tres escalones para abajo. Nadie se detuvo o contuvo la delicadeza de ayudar a la pobre rubia, que ahora, se sostenía su tobillo y se encontraba de sentón en el suelo. Incluso logró escuchar unos cuantos comentarios y carcajadas de los demás para que se dieran cuenta de su presencia y suerte. Llevándose una mano hasta su rostro totalmente lleno de vergüenza, la chica se quedó sentada en el suelo mirando a los estudiantes subir por las escaleras.

.

Cuando no quedaba nadie más, miró todos sus libros pisoteados y desojados por todas partes.

.

Así que no tuvo más opción que levantarse y sacudirse el polvo de su ropa, para recoger sus útiles y esperar el regaño del profesor de Historia por llegar tarde la primera hora…

.

* * *

**..oO00Oo..**

.

—¿Y ya lo conociste? —nuevamente una chica de cabello azul repitió la interesante pregunta, frustrada y soltando un bufido transmitiendo su total incomodidad, Zelda se acomodó algunos de sus mechones de su cabello rubio.

.

—Sí Ruto, ya… —rodó sus ojos con pereza sosteniendo la pequeña charola de comida. Su pequeño grupo de amigos se encontraban en alguna de las bancas de la Universidad, comiendo al aire libre y aprovechando la hora de receso. La chica peliazul sonrió de forma picara mientras mordía su sándwich de atún— ¿Y cómo se llama?

.

Zelda estuvo a punto de ahogarse al pasarse un pedazo de manzana por su paladar, Saria dejó salir una leve risita mientras Ruto le enviaba una sonrisa igual de picara. Obviamente la rubia había omitido la mayoría de los detalles sobre su compromiso, por ejemplo: que tenía dos prometidos del rango popular dentro de la Universidad. Nadie en su sano juicio le creería, era más que obvio, además así se evitaría problemas y un montón de preguntas hostigosas por parte de la peliazul alocada o la morena de ojos ámbares de nombre Nabooru.

.

Su labio tembló un poco para inventarse una excusa estúpida en tiempo récord, no era buena en ellas… sobre todo cuando la tomaban in fraganti como en esos desesperantes momentos. Sintiendo su cabeza girar y sentir las miradas de sus amigos sobre su respuesta, les dedicó una sonrisa más estúpida de lo que se hubiera imaginado… ¿Por qué siempre sonreía ante los nervios?

.

—Bueno, verán… —Nabooru se aclaró la garganta esperando su respuesta al momento de que Saria les enviaba un par de miradas, comprendía lo incómoda de la situación y la manera en que se restregaba las manos entre sí en señal de nervios extremos. Pensando en cómo sacar a la rubia de aquella situación, alzó su vista al cielo ante de mirar un extraño objeto venir hasta ellos.

.

—¡Cuidado!

.

Fue demasiando tarde cuando un balón de soccer se estrelló contra la comida de la mesa, salpicando a la pobre rubia que justamente había llegado a los condimentos y el puré de papa a su rostro. Expectantes ante el acontecimiento, algunos de los estudiantes chismosos se rieron a carcajada abierta, al notar la mayoría del rostro de Zelda cubierto de aquella manera y la extraña pose de sus acompañantes al evitar tal impacto del balón. Gruñendo con furia y dispuesta a echarle cuán madres al maldito que había arrojado el balón, cuando un grupo de chicos se acercaron hasta ellos.

.

La mirada de las chicas se posaron en el equipo de fútbol varonil que se acercaba.

.

—¡Wow…! —exclamaron Nabooru y Ruto al ver el espectáculo de hombres frente en sí, sobre todo, cuando todos estaban en shorts deportivos, con rasgos de haber tenido un previo entrenamiento y con la pose más irresistible que nunca hubieran imaginado en sus alocados sueños.

.

Saria rodó un poco sus ojos sin emocionarse, pero al percatarse que un chico rubio de ojos azules se acercaba hasta la mesa y retiraba el balón de soccer de la charola de Zelda, logró reconocerlo al instante.

.

—Lo siento, parece ser que se nos fue la mano… o en este caso: el pie. —el maldito equipo de fútbol soccer se rió a carcajada abierta al notar la deplorable apariencia de la rubia manchada, quien gruñó más que nunca y apretaba el tenedor en su mano derecha. Link entonces sonrió de forma triunfante ante ella, Nabooru y Ruto intercambiaron susurros entre sí comentando sobre las bien torneadas piernas del rubio.

.

—Estúpido… —susurró Zelda quitándose parte de la comida de su cara con una servilleta en la mano, justamente cuando notó que Link le dedicaba una sonrisa más idiota de lo que pudo imaginar— "_No, no es idiota… Sólo quiere quedar bien ante los demás y coquetearle a cuan estúpida caiga en eso…_" —fijó su vista en Ruto y Nabooru que miraban de forma soñadora a Link— "_Diosas…"_

_._

Después de rodar sus ojos con fastidio, limpiar su cara del puré de papa y pensar en mil y una formas de matar a Link, otro grupo de chicas se acercó hasta ellos. Los chiflidos no se hicieron esperar cuando una pelirroja de impactante cuerpo se dirigió hasta ellos.

.

—Malon… —los compañeros de Link del equipo deportivo le dieron un par de codazos, cuando la pelirroja sensual movió sus caderas de forma exuberante para acercarse hasta su novio.

.

—Link, que bueno que te encuentro amor. Te había estado buscando todo el rato. —algo más había susurrado cerca de su oído derecho, besando con delicadeza en piercing del rubio ante toda la multitud. Ya era de suponerse aquella clase de mimos que ambos se daban enfrente de todos, casi queriendo presumir el gran amor que se tenía.

.

—"_Asco_…"

.

—"_Estúpida zorra._"

.

—"_Que buenas nalgas._"

.

—"_Me gusta su cabello."_

.

Diversos pensamientos pasaron entre todos, mientras los amigos del rubio reían por lo bajo, echando de vez en cuando una mirada al nada discreto trasero de la pelirroja. Rodando sus ojos fastidiada y sin darle importancia a la escena, Zelda decidió mover su plato de comida e intentar limpiar todo el desorden de la mesa. El balón de fútbol yacía abandonado ahora en el suelo, sucio y con puré de papa alrededor.

.

El pequeño grupo de amigas de Malon les echaron un leve vistazo a la mesa desordenada, pasando por sus finos ojos cada una de las facciones de cada integrante. Entonces fue ahí, cuando Nabooru y Ruto fruncieron el ceño. Miradas retadoras entre las chicas populares y la mesa de Zelda estaba por empezar. Por si fuera poco, Link se había agachado para sostener el balón de fútbol entre sus manos y alejarse de ahí junto con su novia. El equipo de fútbol y las chicas populares les ignoraron ahora, mientras cada uno se iba en su propio camino.

.

Colocando una mano sobre su barbilla, Zelda dejó salir un suspiro.

.

—Vaya, si quisiera ver ese espectáculo deplorable mejor me iría a un motel de mala muerte… —había hablado Ruto cruzándose de brazos y moviendo un mechón de cabello con molestia. —Odio a esa tipa.

.

—¿A Malon? —preguntó Saria mirando su celular con cuidado.

.

—Aja, es una puta. —Nabooru acompañándola en su mensaje de ataque personal a la pelirroja, asintió dándole la razón— ¡Sólo mírala! Maldita puta idiota, me cae en la punta de…

.

—Está bien, ya nos quedó claro que no te cae bien la chica. —le interrumpió Saria terminando de checar su celular— Da igual, mientras no nos metamos en el camino de todos ellos no habrá problemas. Pero por favor Ruto, no demuestres tus celos públicos aquí… Ya suficiente tengo con oírte alabar a Link todo el tiempo.

.

—¡Pero Saria! ¡Es un Dios! ¿Has visto el buen trasero que tiene? Y ese par de…

.

—Sí Ruto, ya lo sé… —medio sonrió Saria—Siempre hablas de eso.

.

Las tres chicas se echaron una carcajada tratando de animar el ambiente hostil que se había estacionado ahí mismo, escuchando atentamente todo aquello, la rubia se había mantenido en silencio con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

.

—¿Y tú que opinas de Malon, Zelda?

.

Aquella pregunta no le molesto en lo más mínimo, pero por si fuera poco, ella no estaba de buen humor que digamos. Así que simplemente se levantó de la banca con pesadez aún manteniendo el ceño fruncido y la barbilla en alto.

.

—No me importa en lo absoluto.

.

Había dejado a su grupo de amigas ahí, en la banca, y con las miradas extrañas ante la despedida de la rubia. Poco después el timbre del fin del receso de hizo escuchar, ahora las tres chicas se levantaron de la banca echa un desorden mientras se iban a sus respectivas aulas de estudio. Afortunadamente sólo faltaban un par de horas para irse a sus casas y terminar otro día de clases.

.

* * *

**..oO00Oo..**

.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación para echarse al asiento de la computadora con rapidez. Había terminado de cenar y de repasar varias veces la forma de torturar a esos malditos hermanos LostWood. Había sido un día terrible, parecía que ambos estaban más que nada predeterminados hacerle la vida más que imposible. No había duda de eso. No habían bastado los extraños comentarios y risas de cada uno de los amigos de Link y DarkLink cuando pasaba cerca de ellos, la vez en que alguien había empujado su mochila con descortesía y las veces en que se había encontrado por los pasillos mientras ligeramente le empujaban con su hombro. Poco DarkLink le había fastidiado el día de hoy, solamente lo había visto en el receso para que le digiriera una mirada gélida: "_No me hables_", había transmitido con ésta. Sin embargo, Link era otra historia… No tenía idea cuántas veces se había topado con ese idiota en los pasillos, besándose, fajándose y casi haciendo cosas más repugnantes con tu novia Malon. Incluso la rubia llegó pensar que le hacía a propósito, daba la causalidad que solamente ella pasaba y el rubio como un animal el celo, se abalanzaba sobre su extravagante chica para devorársela enfrente de sus ojos.

.

_¡Oh… pobre imbécil!_ Llegó a pensar la rubia, ni por bien o mal le pasaba por su cabeza ponerse celosa de ellos. Aunque bueno, llegó admitir que le molestaba hasta cierto punto encontrárselo a cada rato en todo el día. Sin mencionar, que a la hora de Educación Física un balón de fútbol soccer le había golpeado en la cara con fuerza haciéndole caer al suelo. Cortesía de Link, he de mencionar. Después de haber conseguido otra tanda de risas burlescas por parte de media Universidad, la rubia había tenido que colocarse unas cuantas curitas en su rodilla al haber caído y rasparse su piel. Odiaba Educación Física y encima a todos los de fútbol soccer, que ahora que lo pensaba, parecía que ellos también querían unirse a la fiesta de molestarla.

.

Maldijo al idiota que había colocado goma de mascar en su asiento o quien había escondido su mochila cuando había llegado a su salón después del receso y no encontrarla. _Guerra_. Ya era suficiente, esto tenía que parar, los hermanos LostWood no se detendrían hasta volverla loca y sacarle canas verdes. Así que, cuando abrió su Messenger para hablar con sus amigas con tranquilidad, y después de haber aceptado a unos contactos sin haber observando quiénes eran, frunció el ceño cuando alguien el había enviado un zumbido por una ventana de conversación.

.

Era el idiota de Link.

.

Eran alrededor de las 10:30 p.m cuando había pasado más de 25 minutos discutiendo con el maldito rubio por messeger, cuando había aceptado por equivocación algún extraño documento que él le había enviado. Justo estaba en una de las conversaciones más interesantes con sus amigas por el Chat cuando su computadora se había inhibido. Gritando de frustración y maldiciendo lo estúpida que había sido, la palabra virus apareció en su monitor. Tecleando con desesperación en el pobre programan de AntiVirus –que por si fuera poco no podía quitarlo- dio un puñetazo al pobre monitor de su aparato. Maldiciendo al idiota de Link por haberle enviado aquello y por no haber tenido precauciones, optó por apagar su computadora de una vez.

.

Jodida su suerte.

.

Los hermanos LostWood iban a ser su perdición. Ahora sólo tendría que llamar a su amigo Kafei para que le quitara el maldito virus a su computador. Estaba segura que mañana sería peor que ese día, y lamentablemente era que apenas todo comenzaba.

.

.

.

_Continuará…_

.

**

* * *

**

Capítulo puente sin nada de importancia, supongo… Al menos me siento mejor el haber escrito algo después de haber pasado días desaparecida y sin dar señales de vida xD Pobre Zelda, la hago sufrir. Aunque he de aceptar que es algo difícil llevar este Fic basándome la vida adolescente de estos chicos, con el paso del tiempo irán cambiado sus personalidades… quizás. Espero les agrade este capítulo. Más humor e insinuaciones indecentes en los próximos capítulos xD ¡Oh por favor! Que nadie es santo en esta vida adolescente jijijijij Sie, creo que estaba drogada cuando cree este Fic ¿Pero qué le puedo hacer? :3


	3. El arte del masoquismo

**Editado: 2010**

.

**

* * *

**

**Entre la pared**

_Capítulo 2: El arte del masoquismo._

.

—Bien… aquí vamos.

.

Suspiró por tercera vez en toda la mañana después de verse en el espejo con rapidez. Sostuvo su trenza de cabello mientras la corría hasta su espalda y notaba que nada estuviera fuera de lo normal; mirando de vez en cuando por la ventana de su habitación como si de repente algo o _alguien_ pudiera entrar por ahí.

.

Y es que estaba paranoica.

.

Incluso pensaba que si un ladrón entrara por su ventana sería lo mejor que estar en esos instantes a punto de a ir la Universidad… ¿desde cuándo no tenía ganas de ir? No recordaba la última, quizás, fue cuando hubo el último Festival Deportivo hace un par de meses. ¡Oh sí! Recordaba aquel trágico día en su vida adolescente… Donde más de toda la Universidad entera había asistido cierto sábado para recaudar fondos, o algo así, donde todos los estudiantes participaban en festivales deportivos haciendo competencias y esas cosas. Odió cuando, el haberse colocado en aquella manada de gente esperando el silbato del inicio de la carrera femenil, sabiendo que era mala en carreras y en deportes en general, que no se había dado cuenta cuando el silbato de partida había sido lanzado. En aquella ocasión, alguien le había empujado por la espalda con brusquedad obligándola casi al instante, caer al suelo al puro estilo doloroso, golpeándose la quijada y sintiendo unos cuantos pisotones en su espalda cuando el silbato había sonado. Desde ese día, cuando había sido arrollada por al menos siete chicas universitarias en el Festival Deportivo, detestaba ir a Educación Física o a lugares concurridos como ese.

.

Y ahora más que nada, odiaba ir a la Universidad sólo por culpa de _dos_ malditos chicos.

.

Los hermanos LostWood.

.

.

—¡Zelda, baja de una vez! ¡Ya es tarde!

.

—¡Ya voy mamá, ya voy! —gritó la chica exaltada apretando los dientes. Claro, precisamente el día de hoy no estaba de buen humor, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saberlo. Nótese el ceño fruncido y la quijada levemente apretada en su rostro.

.

La chica rubia entonces soltó un bufido de lo más hondo para salir de su habitación dando grandes zancadas y mascullando por lo bajo. Su madre volvió a gritarle para que se apurara mientras ella intentaba caminar lo más rápido posible, dándose unos cuantos tropezones por la escalera para su mal gusto. Saludó a su madre como de costumbre, comió el desayuno de lo más rápido y escuchó a su padre despedirse al fondo diciendo que iría al trabajo.

.

Bien, todo iba perfectamente… al menos antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta de su casa.

.

Entonces la ojiazul enfrentó un miedo que hasta ahora era desconocido: salir de su casa en aquellas condiciones. Habían pasado menos de una semana de haberlos conocido, _oh sí_, magníficos y sensuales hermanos LostWood. "_Perros, descarados… ¡Argh!_". Y diciendo más derivados de insultos en su mente, soltó otro suspiro. Vaya... ahora tendría que empezar clases de yoga como Saria o ir al gym para calmar aquellos nervios anormales que amenazaban su salud mental.

.

—¡Me voy! —gritó Zelda dando un ligero salto al salir de su casa.

.

Entonces lo notó: vacía. Así lucía la calle de su vecindad. Esbozando una sonrisa de lo más triunfante y gloriosa de lo que había mostrado en los últimos días, caminó de lo más normal rumbo a la Uni. Notando en su celular la hora, confirmó que el autobús ya había salido y no tendría tiempo de alcanzarlo "_Claro, no soy Flash_". Pero ni la hermosa mañana, algo nublada y el fresco aire del ambiente era el motivo de su sonrisa matinal, no, no lo era… Simplemente era algo tan obvio: no había señales de los mellizos por ahí cerca, ni de ellos, ni de su maldito auto.

.

Doblando una esquina sin preocupaciones, su sonrisa se borró al instante, como un globo que acaba de ser reventado por una aguja.

.

—"_No, por favor no…_" —frunciendo ahora el ceño y pensando en dar media vuelta, ahí, en la esquina de la casa vecina estaba un automóvil rojo bien reconocido.

.

Entonces, cuando pretendía pasar de largo sin importarle el conductor de dicho automóvil, cuando un claxon sonó con fuerza apenas cruzando mitad de calle causando que apurara el paso.

.

—¡Hey, flacucha! ¡Muévete y súbete!

.

_**¿Qué?**_

.

.

Ella frunció aún más el ceño ante aquel insulto, vaya, no era la gran cosa pero proviniendo de cierto rubio provocaba que aquello fuera realmente irritable. Giró entonces su rostro para encontrar al piloto de aquel automóvil. Un chico de tez bronceada, cabello rubio y ojos azules como el cielo. Sexy, angelical, irresistible… _"¡Fanfarrón idiota!"_ gritó en su mente la rubia. Entonces el sonido del claxon sonó de nuevo y la puerta trasera se abrió esta vez.

.

—¿Vas a subir o quieres que personalmente te suba? —gritó Link desde su asiento, claramente molesto mientras se colocaba unas gafas de Sol haciéndolo lucir -para el desagrado de Zelda- quizás un poco más guapo.

.

—¿Qué quieres LostWood? ¡No quiero ir contigo a la Uni! —se quejó entonces ella, cruzándose de brazos a mitad de la vacía calle.

.

—Deja de hablar y sube de una maldita vez o te atropello.

.

—Inténtalo imbécil. —le retó ella quedándose en medio de la calle— Anda. Dale, atropéllame. Créeme que sería un gran favor para los tres.

.

—Y pensar que tú eras el emo con tendencias suicidas…—murmuró en burla Link a su hermano, quien se encontraba en el haciendo del copiloto. Por su parte, él nomás se limitó a gruñir un poco antes de echarle una mirada de odio— Vale, no te enojes. Era broma Darkinsito…

.

—Si no te callas de una puta vez, estarás con un hocico reventado toda la semana. —gruñó éste, encogiéndose en su asiento y mirando de forma vaga por la ventanilla— Dile que se apure a la rata de biblioteca, no tenemos todo su tiempo.

.

El claxon sonó por tercera vez.

.

—¡Vamos, sube al auto! ¡Tenemos que irnos rata de biblioteca!

.

—¡Pero qué afán con ustedes! ¡Déjenme sólo en paz! —y ella siguió su camino enojada. Rayos… ¿qué pretendían ahora? ¿Recogerla todos los días de ahora en adelante para ir a la Universidad? ¡Por las Diosas! Era horrible tan sólo pensar aquello.

.

Así que siguiendo su camino en sus propios pensamientos, la chica seguía empeñaba en cruzar la calle y llegar al otro extremo. A esas horas de la mañana, generalmente su vecindario era algo solitario, la gente solía salir a la escuela o trabajo más temprano que ella. No había mucho tráfico y pocos autos –sobre todo lujosos- pasaban por los terrenos, por lo cual, ella quizás era el único ser _humano_ que caminaba por la calle a tales horas. Pero justo estaba por llegar cuando –por cosa del destino o porque se le dio la gana- volteó hacia un lado notando un automóvil relativamente cerca dirigiéndose hasta ella. Zelda soltó un grito exagerado mientras retrocedía asustada y dicho auto, frenaba con brusquedad.

.

—¡Puta madre, pendejo! ¡Como tú no pagaste el reparo del auto la última vez!

.

—Cállate estúpido. —comentó Link rodando los ojos, notando a una chica pálida en medio de la calle.

.

—¡Idiota! —gritó entonces Zelda recuperando la cordura y respirando con dificultad— ¡¿Acaso querías matarme o algo?

.

—¿No fuiste tú quién sugirió que te atropellara? —preguntó Link sacando parte de su cabeza por la ventanilla— ¿Creíste que bromeaba? No dudo en terminar atropellándote si sigues ahí como tonta en mitad de la calle.

.

—Pedazo de…

.

—Ya, ya. Tienes toda una vida para insultarme todo lo que quieras preciosa. Sube.

.

Quizás no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, o tal vez ya era muy tarde para ir caminado a la Universidad que a regañadientes, la rubia aceptó la oferta y subió al automóvil. Dio un sonoro portazo al situarse en la parte de atrás abrazando con dureza su mochila entre sus pechos. Sus mejillas, ahora sonrojadas por el coraje acumulado, daban a conocer un rostro de niña frustrada. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el acelerador fue pisado mientras su cuerpo se iba automáticamente hacia atrás con rudeza.

.

Link no era tan mal conductor, en realidad no conducía tan rápido como su hermano, pero debía admitir que aquello la asustó… aún más cayendo en la cuenta de lo que sucedía. "_Van dos días que te subes a su auto, la gente sospechará."_ Pero, ¿desde cuándo le importaba lo que la gente pensaba? Daba igual, era una chica más de la Universidad. "_Debí ser albañil, así no iría a estudiar y encontrármelos en el día._"

.

Sus pensamientos divagaron un poco, el sonido de la música le hizo perderse, ni siquiera entró en cuenta que habían llegado de forma más segura pero rápida a la Uni. El primero en salir fue DarkLink, una discusión entre ambos le hizo reaccionar, cuando el pelinegro había comentado algo sobre la pendejez de su hermano al no llenar el tanque de gasolina del automóvil. Tratando de hacerse un cero a la izquierda en aquella discusión, Zelda salió disimuladamente del auto ya notando que el pelinegro echando humos esa mañana, se alejaba de ellos a una relativa distancia.

.

Cerrando la puerta con cuidando acomodó su mochila de lado.

.

—¿Qué le sucedió a tu horrible mochila de gato gay?

.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella mirándole desafiante. _¡Ah sí!_ Su mochila de Hello Kittie— No es de tu incumbencia.

.

—Mmm, niña rebelde.

.

—Piérdete idiota. —rodó sus ojos hastiada mientras trataba de seguir su camino, notó entonces que no había muchos estudiantes en el estacionamiento de la Universidad y que no tendría que caminar mucho para llegar a ésta, así podría pasar desaperciba entre los autos y nadie sospecharía que había bajado del auto de los LostWood.

.

—¡Hey! ¡¿Y cómo sigue tu computadora? —gritó de forma burlesca Link, lo suficientemente alto para que ella escuchara y alzara su rostro visiblemente enojada.

.

—"_Sólo reza para que esta noche sea arrollado por un trailer…_" —pensó la rubia apretando sus dientes con fuerza y apresurando el paso rápidamente para llegar a la Uni.

.

Bien, tenía tiempo de sobra, quizás si conseguía suerte vería a sus amigos en la entrada de la escuela. ¡Pero qué va! hoy tocaba Educación Física. Odiaba esos días, todo mundo sabía -hasta el intendente y el jardinero de la abuela- que era pésima en los deportes. Tanto así, que algunas veces se veía tropezando ella misma o incluso podría estamparse de cara al suelo por perseguir un balón. Así que medio enfocada en su mala suerte, la rubia siguió caminando con pesar rumbo a la entrada.

.

No era de sorprenderse que fuera mala en los deportes, al fin de cuentas, no estaba tan interesada en ellos. "_Calma, solo tendrás que lidiar 2 años más con esta materia_." A veces ella misma se preguntaba: ¿qué demonios tenía que estar en Educación Física cuando estudiaba para ser abogada? Ah, claro… reglas estúpidas de la Universidad esa. Ya saben, alimento de la mente, cuerpo sano, hacer ejercicio, vida saludable, cosas así. Pero Zelda prefería mil veces estar en una banca viendo el partido que estar corriendo tras un balón… ¿Hace cuánto que no tocaba una pelota de voleibol que no fuera con su rostro? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se mantuvo de pie en un partido de Basketball sin haberse caído al menos un par de veces? Ni lo recordaba y no quería tener la molestia de hacerlo.

.

Qué va, pocos sabían que ella amaba leer al menos un buen libro que tener que jugar fútbol soccer, y es que sólo para la gente más cercana, la rubia solía leer libros al aire libre cuando estaba aburrida. Era algo que le relajaba de sobremanera, y qué decir, que le hacían perderse en un mundo distante. A todo esto, se preguntó: ¿qué demonios tenía que preocuparse por Educación Física si de todas formas sabía que era pésima? Oh sí, eran ellos: los tal LostWood que le hacían la vida de cuadritos en los últimos días. Empezando por ayer claro, quizás aún no había movimiento maligno en el día por parte de ellos pero estaba segura que quizás hoy podría ser un día peor que el anterior.

.

—"_Cuando sea abogada, los demandare por ser tan engreídos y estúpidos._" —gruñó mientras daba unas cuantas zancadas para llegar a las bancas de la Uni, aquellas que estaban situadas afuera de ésta; donde eran ocupados por varios estudiantes.

.

Y es que no era de sorprenderse, que la Universidad Autónoma de Hyrule fuera una de las más codiciadas. Era un edifico grande de unos cinco pisos por lo menos de altura, con edificios continuos muy cerca y por lo menos dos gimnasios de tamaño grande y campos para practicas deportivas. No sólo en ese edifico grande de color gris se estudiaba la carrera de Leyes, si no que se empleaban otras más. Las demás como Química, Medicina, Física estaban en los edificios que estaban a la vuelta, no muy lejos, pero principalmente ese era el edifico principal y punto de reunión de todos los estudiantes. Así que ver la manada de jóvenes revoltosos por ahí no era otra cosa que el pan de todos los días.

.

Entonces apareció un ángel.

.

.

—Hola Zelda.

.

—¡Saria!

.

Oh linda Saria, su mejor amiga… cuánto deseaba no ser hija única y tener a la pequeña peliverde de hermana. Al menos así las tardes en su casa serían más divertidas. Era de las pocas personas que podría estar a gusto y platicar horas sin parar.

.

—Vaya, pero si que vienes distraída mujer. —comentó su amiga mientras le miraba de arriba abajo, extrañada, la rubia se miró ante sí notando su blusa mal colocada.

.

—¡Argh! — exclamó hastiada notando que estaba al revés con la etiqueta hacia fuera y mostrada ante su cuello, eso explicaba la extraña comezón en esa parte— Creo que me levante muy deprisa, no me di cuenta.

.

—Bueno, nos pasa a todos. —sonrió levantándose un poco su pantalón y mostrando el par de calcetines desiguales— Las prisas nos tienen así, ¿he?

.

—Por su puesto. —ambas rieron tomando asiento en una de las bancas cercanas, colocando sus mochilas cerca de ahí. Pasaron varios minutos mientras hablaban animadamente— ¿Pudiste leer la novela que pidió la maestra de literatura?

.

—¡Oh, claro! La había leído hace tiempo así que no tuve dificultades. Deberías empezar hacer el ensayo Zel, es para la otra semana.

.

—Osh, ya lo sé, pero no la he conseguido. La bibliotecaria comentó que la traerían hoy, así que iré más tarde para empezar algo del ensayo.

.

—Sí, deberías.

.

—¡Niñas!

.

Entonces al fondo se escucho una voz aguda y una peliazul hizo acto de presencia mientras se acercaba corriendo hacia ellas, agitando los brazos de forma energética y con esa sonrisa habitual. Era Ruto, que especialmente hoy se había dedicado a resaltar más su extravagancia con esa falda corta y escote pronunciado en su blusa. Así era ella, no era de sorprenderse quizás…

.

—Qué bueno que las veo, ¿listas para un partido de muerte de fútbol soccer? —sonrió maliciosa la peliazul.

.

—Yo diré que me dio la peste negra, así no iré a jugar.

.

—Ay Zelda, deja de inventarte enfermedades. Un poco de ejercicio no le hace daño a nadie.

.

—"_Díselo a mis rodillas_". —pensó ella. No era su culpa ser tan mala en deportes y no ser alguien resaltante como lo era Ruto— ¿Y Nabooru?

.

—Ah, la negra no ha llegado. —bromeó Ruto— Debe estar en clases ya, hoy tenía láminas por entregar en Diseño.

.

—Pobre chica, yo siempre creí que era mejor que fuera a la Universidad de Teatro y Danza que estudiar Arquitectura. —comentó Saria mientras se abrochaba con cuidado sus tenis.

.

—Sí, pero ya sabes sus padres, ambos son arquitectos, no dejarían que su niña se fuera a una carrera así. Además a Naboor…

.

—¡Hola pescadito!

.

Le interrumpieron al momento de sentir un pellizco cerca de su espalda, dando un grito y golpeando al atrevido de hacer eso, encontraron a dos chicos que les miraban divertidos. Uno de ellos era Kafei, un chico medio alto de ojos carmesí y cabello violeta, el segundo, quien se reía como si tuviera una mazorca en la boca, era Mikaw, un chico de cabello azulado y piel pálida. Saria y quizás Nabooru eran las únicas que sabían que desde hace meses, el chico estaba detrás de Ruto, claro, molestándola de vez en cuando cada vez que la veía o aprovechando cada oportunidad para insultarla. "_Una forma de que ella no se dé cuenta cuánto le gusta…_" pensó Saria divertida, mirando cómo Ruto ponía sus ojos en blanco que apretaba sus puños medio enojada.

.

—¡Piérdete Mikaw!

.

—Podríamos hacerlo juntos, si deseas… Mira: podría faltar a mi siguiente clase y vernos en una parte, la mañana podría ser movidita…

.

—¡Cállate! —gruñó ella echando humos causando la risa de los demás.

.

Así transcurrieron los minutos siguientes hasta que Mikaw y Kafei, junto con Ruto tenían que despedirse para entrar a sus respectivas clases. Mikaw estudiaba en Negocios Internacionales, mientras que Kafei iba a la sección de Psicología junto con Ruto, algo irónico quizás, ya que a veces la misma chica parecía ser más loca de lo que uno debería estar. Fue entonces cuando Saria y Zelda decidieron en irse a su primera clase, Literatura, donde hoy les daría un profesor reemplazo, debido que la ultima estaba en vacaciones al dar a luz hace una semana. Pero ante de eso, el reporte de la novela debía estar terminado para la semana entrante, por lo cual, viendo que no había más maestros disponibles, quizás unirían dos clases esta vez con un solo profesor.

.

Entonces ambas se dieron cita en el auditorio, el lugar donde era más grande que un salón de clases y había suficientes asientos como para tres grupos de adolescentes. Poco a poco el auditorio se fue llenando, donde las dos amigas decidieron tomar asiento casi en los lugares intermedios notando que entraban jóvenes de otros salones, por ejemplo, ahora el salón "C" tomaría clases de Literatura con ellos al igual que el "D". Así que, les esperaban dos horas de resúmenes y datos literarios a partir de ahora.

.

—Darunia M. —pronunció Saria apenas alcanzando a leer el pizarrón que estaba arriba del escenario, colocándose sus gafas de leer al igual que Zelda, ambas comenzaron los apuntes esperando la llegada del profesor suplente, notando que el auditorio seguía llenándose— He odio hablar de él, da muy bien la clase y la hace más divertida.

.

—Eso espero, me volvía en cierta parte loca la profesora Illian.

.

—Sep, era algo aburrida…

.

Guardaron silencio unos momentos haciendo más apuntes, como el nuevo horario de clases con Literatura, hasta que escucharon atrás como un grupo de chicas se sentaban con su escándalo en los asientos de la fila anterior. Tratando de ignorarlas un poco, Zelda pudo percibir que no dejaban de parlotear desde su llegada, arrepentida de haber escogido ese lugar tan ruidoso, la rubia rodó sus ojos con fastidio tratando de ignorar las risas y cotilleo que armaban.

.

—¿Ya viste quién está arriba? —parloteó una del grupo haciendo que las demás, como buenas víboras, giraran sus cuellos para mirar en los asientos de más al fondo y situados arriba.

.

—¡Sí! No sabía que ahora vendría a clases.

.

—Ay Diosas… Tener clases con él, es maravilloso.

.

Entonces el parloteo fue aumentando mientras en lapsos se reían y veían hacia arriba donde -debía suponer Zelda- había un chico. "_Uno de los tantos populares, vaya…_" Curiosa por dentro, la rubia decidió alzar lo más prudente su vista, notando entonces la dirección y el centro del por qué de esas chicas. Entonces ahí lo vio: piel pálida, ojos escarlatas y cabello negro como la noche. Se encontraba en las filas de más arriba y casi ocultas, sentado con brazos cruzados y los pies en otro asiento, haciendo gala de presencia y potencia ahí mismo. La gente a su alrededor hablaba cerca, tratando en vano no ser centro de atención o ser pillados al hablar sobre aquel chico. "_Y pensar que era raro, veo que también tiene un club de fans."_ Embobada, Zelda notó al otro mellizo LostWood, DarkLink, quien miraba con vagancia al auditorio.

.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó por lo bajo su amiga Saria alzando su vista— ¡Oh! Es el hermano de Link, si que es guapo, ¿no?

.

Zelda hizo gesto de asco.

.

—Qué va, es raro. Seguro es gay.

.

Saria ahogó una risita traviesa.

.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —y volvió a sonreír ante la expresión que hacía su amiga.

.

—Los rumores dicen que a ninguna chica le ha dado el sí, además míralo, tiene pinta nada agradable. Digo, no es que porque tenga todos esos piercings y todo, pero, pienso que es uno de esos chicos Emo gays.

.

—¿Qué tienen de malo los chicos Emo? Algunos son lindos.

.

—No, no, no, no tengo nada en contra de ellos Saria. —agitó sus manos Zelda nerviosa— Es sólo que… bueno, olvídalo, es raro para mí.

.

—Quizás un día puedas hablar con él, uno nunca sabe Zelda, puede ser buena persona. —la peliverde sonrió de lado.

.

—No sabía que también estudiaba Leyes…—comentó la rubia tratando de hacer más platica.

.

—Sí. —ambas desviaron rápidamente la vista cuando el pelinegro les había visto de mala forma— Eh… está en el grupo D, lo he visto un par de veces. Supongo que ahora tendremos que compartir clases con él, ya sabes.

.

Las puertas del otro lado del auditorio se abrieron dando paso al profesor que anunciaba su presentación, así todos guardaron silencio mientras comenzaba anotar en la pizarra la dinámica y el horario de clases. Así mismo, recalcando que la profesora original les había encargado un trabajo anexo para entregar la próxima semana. Zelda giró sus ojos, no había leído ni la portada de la dichosa novela por lo cual necesitaba ir luego a la Biblioteca.

.

Así mismo, la clase fue rápida, mientras que por primera vez, Zelda se adentró al libro que llevaban en la materia y logró disfrutar aquella forma amena de explicar del profesor. Aquellas dos horas, que antes eran eternas y tediosas, pasaron tan rápido como cuando un pájaro vuela. Poco a poco, el auditorio se fue despejando mientras era tiempo de ir a la siguiente clase, por fortuna hoy salían temprano. Su grupo solamente asistían los Martes a dos clases: Literatura y Educación Física. Por lo cual tendría que ir una y media a practicar deporte infernal y tratar de mantenerse viva.

.

Excusándose que tenia que ir rápido al baño, Saria salió echa bala mientras le comentaba que la esperaría en los vestuarios para cambiarse. Con un leve _sí_, Zelda se dispuso a recoger sus útiles siendo casi de las últimas en salir del auditorio. Fue entonces cuando logró salir de ahí y notar cerca de la entrada, cruzado de brazos, a un chico de tez blanca con la mirada algo vacía dirigida al pasillo. Pensando que estaría meditando o algo así, Zelda pretendió pasar de largo a DarkLink, _Diosas_, imaginaba que seguía molesto por la discusión de esta mañana con su hermano Link… aunque se preguntó: ¿cuantas veces pelearían ambos al día?

.

—Así que, estuviste chismeando de mí toda la clase. —la rubia dio un respingo al oír aquella voz tan profunda del chico a su espalda.

.

—"_¿Será que le hace apropósito, o su voz siempre ha sido así de profunda y tranquila_?…" —pensó ella sosteniendo su mochila con firmeza, se aclaró la garganta y alzó su vista. Se contuvo cuando una escalofrío cruzó por su cuerpo— Créeme, no estaba hablando de ti chico.

.

—Oh, entonces he de suponer que casualmente no apartabas los ojos de mí. —y medio torciendo el gesto en forma altanera, separó sus brazos de su cuerpo y dio un paso hacia adelante, acercándose hasta la rubia más de lo normal.

.

Desesperada, ella miró hacia los alrededores, constató que los pasillos ahora lucían vacíos y no había nadie más que ellos.

.

Cercanía.

.

Aléjate.

.

_No_.

.

.

Muy cerca…

.

¿Por qué siempre tenía que terminar acorralada por algún LostWood?

.

.

—Vaya, te has puesto roja. —se mofó con sorna DarkLink, mientras ella daba un respingo y fruncía el ceño— Tranquila, no eres ni lo mínimo sexy para mí.

.

—Vaya, cómo si me importara. Hazte a un lado LostWood no tengo tu tiempo, no te me acerques mucho, no se qué clase de pestilencias podrías infectarme. —atacó tajante la chica, DarkLink torció el gesto de forma extraña mientras la rubia pensaba si era alguna clase de sonrisa o algo parecido. Trató de moverse sintiendo la pared del pasillo pegada a su espalda.

.

—Palabras de una virgen desesperada.

.

—¡Hey! —enrojeció ella visiblemente molesta— Cállate y métete en sus asuntos, LostWood. —se hizo a un lado tratando de pasar, pero entonces él le tapó el camino en forma de joderia impidiendo que siguiera— ¡Quítate! ¡Llegaré tarde a la otra clase! —le miró fulminante.

.

—Mañana procura no tardar en subirte al auto, yo conduciré. —susurró despacio, muy despacio… cerca de su oído causando un shock en su cuerpo. Rígida, falta de respiración y ojos abiertos presentó su cuerpo en tres segundos. Por un momento el tiempo se detuvo… ¿qué? ¿Acaso ellos eran demonios? ¿Qué tenían los hermanos LostWood que con tan sólo una palabra hacían que el mundo cayera a sus pies? Tratando de dar respuesta a aquellas palabras, regeneró su cabeza y meneó sus pensamientos con rapidez. Alzó su vista pretendiendo que su susurro no le había afectado en lo más mínimo.

.

—¿Por qué debería? —contraatacó— A decir verdad, ¿qué tanta urgencia de ahora venir hasta mi propia casa y llevarme _amablemente_ hasta la Universidad? Creí que les molestaba mi presencia.

.

—Así es.

.

_Jódete maldito._

.

.

—Oh, que lindo.

.

—Pero hay otras razones por las cuales debemos pasar ahora en adelante hasta tu casa personalmente a recogerte. —frunció de forma extraña su ceño mientras sonreía de lado— Nos vemos, Zelda.— y así la dejó: perpleja y sin entender las palabras dichas hace segundos atrás. Extrañada, ella apretó su libreta entre su pecho mirando el camino por el cual DarkLink había tomado.

.

Vale. Aquellos hermanos eran totalmente diferentes. Link al parecer tenía manía de creerse el ombligo del mundo y hacerle maldades a todos -especialmente a ella- sin embargo, DarkLink era otro caso: otro plato, otro hueso que roer. A decir verdad, no le gustaría encontrárselo en un callejón solitario y él estando de por medio, enojado y con ganas de golpear a alguien "_Él perturba con su presencia._" Era la misma galantería que un chico misterioso desprendía, o el vampiro de la realeza el cual trataba de mantener su estatus y apariencia oculta. Había algo en sus palabras, su forma de ver o la manera en que hablaba y arrastraba de forma lenta cada silaba, que hacía que ella se intimidara. No era tan fácil como decirle al rubio: "_Maldito estúpido, quítate de mi lado_." No, su otro hermano imponía presencia.

.

"_Zelda, debes escoger a uno de los dos."_

_._

"_¡Oh, gracias madre por recordarme dichosas palabras de alegría_!" No, se iba a volver loca, Diosas, tenía que escoger ante un chico extraño y sombrío o entre un presumido casanovas que creía que cualquier chica estaba a sus pies. Era masoquista, ella misma se lo buscaba, pues si fuera inteligente no cruzaría palabras con ellos y seguiría de largo, así sus presencias no les perturbarían tanto. Pero no, tonta Zelda, gustaba de meterse en problemas sin querer.

.

Bueno, quizás un balonazo en la cabeza reacomodaría sus pensamientos. Así que suspiró y siguió su camino por el pasillo directo a los vestidores de chicas.

.

* * *

**..oO00Oo..**

.

—¡Muy bien chicos! Ahora les tocará jugar contra los de Psicología. Recuerden que la semana que viene empiezan los torneos intra-universitarios así que deben de jugar como obligación porque toma parte de su calificación. No quiero que me vengan con excusas patéticas para no participar o los mandare a 2º de recuperación… ¿Entendieron? —el grupo de "A" de Leyes asistió ligeramente mientras la profesora hacía sonar el silbato.

.

_Torneo intra-universitarios_, lo que le faltaba.

.

—Ok, ustedes los chicos se me van al otro campo a jugar, éste será ocupado por las chicas. —así la mitad del grupo se fue esparciendo mientras las chicas se quedaban en aquel campo. El día estaba siendo cada vez nublado, bueno, al menos el Sol no podría estropear las cosas por decirlo así.

.

Y ahí estaba, la tal rubia en medio del campo de fútbol soccer, con licras violetas, cortas y pegadas a sus muslos con aquella playera holgada y el símbolo de la Universidad. Otro grupo de chicas de su misma clase estaban en medio del campo, haciendo bolita y comentando entre ellas, sobre todo Marie, una chica de cabello café y ojos azulados que era la favorita de muchas en respecto a los deportes. Ella sincronizaba las jugadas para ganar más puntos en la materia para ella y el equipo femenil.

.

—Muy bien, así que haremos esto: Saria será delantera, Ninian y Lauren serán parte de defensa. —explicó con señas, mientras las demás asistían despreocupadas, un poco lejos de la bolita se encontraba Zelda.

.

No era de extrañarse, a veces era excluida en los torneos o prácticas como esas, era de más ayuda estar sentada que jugando.

.

—¡Zelda ven, acércate! —gritó Saria, algunas de las chicas del equipo medio rodaron los ojos cuando ella se acercó torpemente— Marie, ¿qué posición jugará Zel?

.

—Ah, bueno… eh, supongo que defensa. —y miró a las demás chicas que asistían no tan complacidas— Zelda si quieres puedes quedarte en la banca.

.

—Marie, yo también quisiera hacerlo. Pero la maestra me descontará puntos y podría irme a 2ª de recuperación. —comentó la rubia algo molesta— Da igual, me quedare quieta y no interrumpiré mucho.

.

—Perfecto. Bien, ya saben el plan.

.

Así el grupo de chicas femenil estuvieron listas cuando al fondo un grupo de jovencitas con licras celestes y playeras con otro símbolo se acercaban al campo. Era el grupo de Psicología, en una de todas ellas, estaba Ruto, quien les saludó alegre deseándoles lo mejor. Saria devolvió el saludo mientras la rubia resignada y con pesar caminaba con pereza hasta su posición en el campo.

.

—Que acabe pronto, por favor…

.

Así el silbato se escucho una vez, anunciando el comienzo del partido.

.

Como algunas sabían, Saria era una de las mejores delanteras en fútbol, junto con Marie lograron hacer un par de pases, pero Ruto en algunas ocasiones logró atravesárseles y quitarles el balón. La mayor parte del tiempo la rubia se quedó quieta, mirando vagamente a su alrededor, igual no había mucho por ahí, la otra mitad de la defensa podría fácil detener su balón, sin mencionar que estaba en un lugar más apartado. "_Así no estorbare_". Y miró al otro campo de fútbol soccer, donde la otra mitad de su salón jugaba con el equipo varonil, de forma más ruda y salvaje claro, pero estaban al menos más entusiasmados que ella.

.

Hasta que cierta cabellera rubia llamó su atención, ahí, cerca de una chica pelirroja que sonreía gustosa, estaba Link LostWood. En una de las gradas con su equipo de fútbol, quizás viendo el partido varonil o esperando que la hora de clase terminara y pudieran practicar.

.

Hastiada y con señal de asco, ella hizo un gesto curioso al ver lo tan arrimados de aquella pareja. Se preguntó cómo era posible que aquella chica Malon fuera capaz de soportar a alguien tan pedante como Link. "_A lo mejor es igual que él, que sólo ellos se soportan_." y divagando en sus pensamientos, disimuló su vista antes de ser atrapada por la mirada de Link. Sonrió con sorna el rubio, sin que su extravagante novia lo notara pues estaba quizás más ocupada acurrucada en su pecho que prestando atención a una larguirucha y flaca rubia en medio del campo.

.

—¡Zelda, defiende! ¡Defiende!

.

¿Qué?

.

.

Se giró entonces antes de ver que un grupo en particular del equipo contrario se dirigía hasta ella, Saria en la cabeza corriendo a gran velocidad, entonces ahí mismo bajo sus pies: un balón de fútbol soccer se encontraba estático. Miró hacia abajo y luego a las chicas que se acercaban más rápido. Su mente se bloqueó y por un momento creyó que mejor era quedarse quieta, sin embargo, si no apartaba el balón de ella aquel grupo de chicas se le vendrían encima. Y creyó que podría alejar aquel balón de su territorio y alzó su pierna derecha agarrando algo de vuelo en correr.

.

Así lo hizo: trató de concentrase en dar su mejor golpe.

.

Aunque lamentablemente la pelota nunca llegó a ser tocada, no obstante, sus piernas hicieron mala jugada mientras caía con maniobras que una gimnasta estaría orgullosa, con todo el rostro al campo de soccer. Quiso agradecer que al menos no fuera de concreto y que el césped artificial amortiguara su caída, pero al sentir su cuerpo tan pesado y como el partido seguía, se dio cuenta de todo: había caído nuevamente.

.

—¡Ay Zelda! —se rió un poco Saria ayudándole a levantarse, al fondo un silbido marco gol por parte del grupo de Psicología— Ven.

.

—Bueno, aún falta el segundo tiempo. —se quejó la rubia quitando pedazos de césped de su cara y sacudiendo su ropa. Al fondo Marie peleaba con la profesora que era de arbitro, alegando que había tocado poste y no había sido gol.

.

Pero cuando unas risas llegaron hasta sus oídos, con temor y fastidio, la rubia se giró para encontrarse en su mayoría, el equipo de fútbol riéndose a carcajada abierta y con ellos como su líder: Link.

.

—¡Pero que buen chingazo!

.

Alguno de los integrantes había gritado en su afán de reírse más, mientras las carcajadas no cesaban. Con mejillas sonrojadas y puños apretados, Zelda se hizo la indiferente al momento de darse media vuelta y darles la espalda. Si algo le molestaba era la presencia de aquel equipo de fútbol soccer y Link, más le fastidiaba el hecho de ser el centro de sus burlas. "_¡Trágame Tierra!_"

.

—¡Zelda, ven acá!— gritó la profesora haciéndole señas con la mano, una vez llegando ahí ésta le dedicó un gesto amable— ¿Estás bien?

.

—Sí maestra, es algo que pasa seguido.

.

—Hay chica, eres pésima, ya te lo había dicho. Pero es necesario hacer estas prácticas. Mira, ven, siéntate en las bancas. Ya te puse participación así que no es necesario que sigas más en el campo de juego. —con algo de pesadez la rubia asintió mientras se dirigía a sentarse en las bancas cercanas, cerca de gran botellón de agua y balones de soccer.

.

Intentó entonces concentrarse en el partido de soccer ya que el segundo tiempo había comenzado, pero sentía cierto ardor en las rodillas y brazos. Observándose notó que se había raspado un poco en esas partes del cuerpo. Tratando de excusarse que iría al baño a echarse un poco de agua y quitar la suciedad, Zelda se levantó de la banca y se digirió hasta los baños de mujeres. Los más cercanos estaban cruzando parte de los dos campos de fútbol soccer cerca de los vestidores. Y es que ver a una chica flaca, alta, medio encorvada y con señas de haberse dado una buena caída, no era algo de verse mucho. Así que intentó la rubia pasar lo más desapercibida posible en los alrededores.

.

Al fin llegó a los tan añorados baños, miró a su alrededor constatando que a esas horas aquellos pasillos lucían complejamente vacíos. Entró enojada empujando la puerta un poco, dirigiéndose inmediatamente hasta el lavabo. Abrió el grifo para echarse un poco de agua en su cabello y rehacer su trenza una vez más, para luego echarse agua en la cara y refrescarse un poco. Suspiró algo hastiada mientras sostenía un poco de aquel líquido ente sus manos y se la echaba en las rodillas, limpiando algo la tierra y la poca sangre de su piel. Una vez terminando eso se secó las manos con un poco de papel higiénico para salir de los sanitarios.

.

—"_La puta madre…"_

_._

Rodó ahora sus ojos sumamente hartada, ahí, enfrente estaba Link esperándola. ¿Acaso era que tenía que encontrase a solas en un pasillo con alguno de esos hermanos LostWood? ¿Por qué simplemente no pasaba de largo ante ellos sin que la intimidaran? Es que debía admitirlo, era masoquista en cierto punto, y aunque le costase creerlo, la simplemente presencia de ellos le provocaban _algo_. Ya fuera fastidio o incomodidad, pero vaya, no quería darle tantas vueltas al asunto.

.

Intentó relajarse un poco y caminar hacia afuera de aquellos pasillos, pero una vez más, Link con todo su gran aporte y experiencia en intimidación se le acercó con lentitud. Sonrió con sorna, colocando sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su short deportivo de soccer.

.

—Zelda…

.

—LostWood. —le respondió con ese tono socarrón Zelda, estaba lista, no dejaría que él la desarmará— ¿Qué quieres? —gruñó.

.

—Huy, que directa. —se mofó un poco Link, es verdad, algo quería él como para seguirla hasta los sanitarios de mujeres desde el campo de soccer— ¿Piensas que quiero algo contigo larguirucha? —volvió a sonreír intentando meter presión en la rubia.

.

—¡Hey! Tampoco me insultes estúpido.

.

—Tú acabas de hacerlo.

.

—Cómo sea. —rodó sus ojos intentando evadirlo— ¿Qué quieres? —repitió nuevamente la pregunta cruzándose de brazos— ¡Anda! Que no tengo tu tiempo, necesito regresar al campo de soccer y ayudar al equipo.

.

Entonces Link soltó una carcajada.

.

—¿Tú? ¡Por favor! Hasta las Diosas se rieron cuando trataste de patear el balón y se fuiste de hocico. —y volvió a sonreír causando que la rubia apretara su mandíbula, contiendo las enormes ganas de golpearlo en esa cara tan presumida.

.

—Bueno, ¿sólo viniste a eso?... ¿a burlarte? —le miró fijamente, mientras Link no dejaba su expresión zorruna de lado.

.

—Nada, solamente me dieron ganas de ir al baño y vine hasta acá.

.

—¡Oh! Da la casualidad que caminaste hasta los de mujeres. Anda, ahora me dirás que eres travestí y te gusta el maquillaje.

.

—Eso quisieras. —y echando una leve mirada hacia el fondo del pasillo dio un paso más hasta el frente, mientras la rubia inconscientemente se alejaba un poco, acercándose hasta la pared del pasillo siendo repudiada por su presencia— Tú, lo has notado… ¿verdad?

.

—¿Qué eres un idiota?

.

—No, pero no te hagas la ciega. Sabes de lo qué habló.

.

Y fue ahí cuando Zelda alzó una ceja algo confundida, la extraña expresión seria que tomó Link le incomodó. Y es que ahora el chico rubio había dejado su expresión de burla a un lado mientras se dedicaba a mirarle seriamente, algo mosqueada, la rubia se dignó a dirigirle una mirada muy similar. No entendía a qué quería llegar el rubio con esa pregunta extraña. A decir verdad, no había notado mucho en los últimos días cómo las cosas cambiaban –sin dejar de lado que su vida se estaba volviendo extrañamente jodida-.

.

—No sé de qué me hablas LostWood. —comentó al fin ella, mirándole fijamente.

.

—Yo tengo novia.

.

—¿Y…? —ella rodó sus ojos, como queriendo decir: _"¿Y eso qué? No me importa qué tengas, ya todo mundo lo sabe…"_

.

—Mira, te pongo las cosas fáciles: no me elijas, es todo. Yo sé que no quieres problemas, porque si me eliges no sólo me jodes mi vida sino la tuya también. Tienes que verlo del lado amable, sácame un peso de encima al no comprometerte conmigo.

.

—¿Qué?

.

—¡Habló del compromiso! —gritó ahora Link, exaltado y causando que ella diera un respingo. Estaba enojado, ella lo notó. Cuando ambos pares de ojos azules se encontraron, la chica advirtió cuán intenso era el color del mar en sus ojos cuando estaba furioso— ¿¡Pretendes que me quede toda la vida contigo! —dio un sonoro golpe a su lado en la pared, bajando sus defensas, ella dio otro respingo al no esperarse tan arranque de furia.

.

Estaba asustada, debía admitirlo. Nunca en su vida había visto a un hombre así de enojado –excepto a su padre cuando su equipo de fútbol soccer favorito perdía, pero era otra cosa-, y ver ahora, al chico popular rubio y coqueto, que todo mundo idolatraba y enlistaba como amable y sexy, ahora ahí furioso le causó un ligero shock. _"¿Qué hago?",_ no lo sabía, como dije, nunca había estado enfrente de un chico tan enojado y más aún si la causa del enojo era provocado por ella.

.

Se mordió con ligereza el labio inferior de su labio. "_Resiste Zelda, no te veas débil ante él_." Sintió aquel extraño exótico olor de su perfume varonil cerca suyo, como aquel día en que se conocieron… "_Cuando ambos me rodearon para intimidarme."_ ¡Por favor! Que se alejara, estaba poniéndose nerviosa en mal plan. Entonces, casi rendida, entrecerró un poco sus ojos para cerrar con firmeza sus puños. "_Vete…_"

.

Tan nerviosa se encontraba que no notó la sonrisa ligera del rubio, aquella risa desgraciada que hacia ver su gran seguridad que obtenía al verla así de vulnerable. En los últimos dos días, aquella rata de biblioteca –como ambos hermanos le había apodado- intentaba mantenerse manejable y fuerte, como si nada de lo que hicieran y dijeran le afectara. Era tiempo de bajarla de su nube, humillarla y hacerla a lado… ¿Por qué? nadie quería estar comprometido.

.

Gruñó tan sólo recordar eso… _Compromiso_. Dio otro golpe a la pared causando que ella abriera sus ojos asustada. Debía hacerlo, intimidarla, hacerle pasar alguna que otra vergüenza y que ella no lo eligiera. No querría pasar el resto de su vida con una chica así. Además de eso, tenía novia… ¿no? Él amaba a Malon y ella a él, una rata de biblioteca no vendría arruinarle su vida y su reputación que tanto le costo construir. Su ego, ahora más grande que la mismísima Universidad, tomó control de sus sentidos mientras se alejaba poco a poco del cuerpo de ella, como signo de repugnancia y enfado.

.

—Yo no quiero casarme contigo. —sus palabras hicieron eco en la mente de la rubia— Dudó mucho que algún chico quiera hacerlo, mírate, no eres ni siquiera hermosa y tu actitud es de lo más pedante. Ni siquiera arreglada te verías bonita. —ella desvió su vista aún mordiendo su labio inferior, estaba indefensa y no podía defenderse.

.

Aprovechando aquella oportunidad, él miró por los pasillos para que nadie los viera.

.

—Mira rata de biblioteca, no vuelvas a provocarnos o intentes hacerlo. Este no es un juego limpio: o no me escoges o escoges a mi hermano. No pretendo estar atado a ti, no me gustas y nunca lo harás. No eres nadie para mí, que te quede claro. —gruñó un poco— Sólo déjame en paz y todo saldrá bien, si tenemos suerte, quizás el compromiso se rompa un día.

.

Dio vuelta sobre sus talones dejándola ahí sola. El sonido de sus pisadas haciendo eco en el pasillo le hizo medio reaccionar. Parpadeó un par de veces mientras se deslizaba por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Su corazón latía rápidamente, llena de confusión y temor. Trató de tranquilizarse escuchando que ya él chico estaba realmente lejos y había dado vuelta en una esquina para desparecer de ahí. Volvió a parpadear un poco mientras sus ojos ahora lagrimosos le traicionaban, no lloró, se contuvo con todo ese poco orgullo que apenas podía recoger de su dignidad aplastada. Apretó sus puños y se limpió con brusquedad sus ojos con rabia. Malditos, estúpidos e idiotas. Pagarían haberla humillado estos dos días, lo haría, no importaba cómo pero no dejaría que nuevamente le tratasen así. Debía ser fuerte, tenía que serlo…

.

Se repuso y se levantó del suelo mirando por donde Link se había ido. No se dejaría de nuevo, no, no lo haría. Ella también haría todo lo posible para deshacer ese compromiso como fuera, no importaba cómo, tenía que hacerlo. Gruñó molesta mientas suspiraba y se iba por otro camino, para llegar al campo de entrenamiento.

.

.

.

_Continuará…_

.

**

* * *

**

Tiempo.

Ya sé que me tarde pero es que no tenía ganas y mucho menos inspiración para seguirle. Creo que la frase "_Es que la Uni me tiene ocupada_" no les hará cambiar opinión del por qué soy tan floja. Intentaré seguirle a mis demás proyectos, por ahora, lo siento mucho. Intenté retomar esto de escribir Fanfics, llevó tiempo de no hacerlo y de verdad se me complico un poco.

Ok, aclaremos unas cosas: ya sé, no tengo ni puta idea de qué materias se llevan en Leyes, Psicología o chingaduras así, pero metí Educación Física y otras que quizás ni vengan al caso. ¿Por qué? Simplemente necesitaba hacerlo, es todo, así tenía la idea xD Además es Hyrule puede que acá las materias sean dientes –Dios, que mal chiste-. Bueno les diré que Link es un hijo de puta y DarkLink no se queda atrás. Intentaré hacer esto más rápido y conozcan más sus personalidades, estoy harta del chico bueno siempre sea Link xD Por favor, nadie es tan bueno menos en esta edad.

En fin, espero que sea de su agrado y sigo repitiendo: discúlpenme. Me pondré las pilas, ¡en serio! Pasando a otras cosas, al fin pude jugar The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess el mes pasado, creo decir que no era tanto lo que esperaba pero es pasable, si señor. Bueno, nos vemos en otra actua de este Fic o alguno de otros tantos y miles que tengo

Como dice la abuela: "**Un Review, Un Fanfic Feliz.**"


	4. Siempre así

**Creado: 2011**

.

* * *

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

**Entre la pared**

_Capítulo 3: Siempre así_

.

_Se encontraba ahí sentada en aquel hermoso campo lleno de flores sin ninguna preocupación que le causara malestar. Tarareaba una canción aunque no estaba segura de dónde la había aprendido, aún así, entre sus manos una especie de corona se confeccionaba. Viendo su obra maestra terminada, se levantó de improviso de aquella posición al escuchar no muy a lo lejos el galope de un caballo acercarse. Sonrió de lado sabiendo quién venía a su encuentro y alzó sus brazos en forma de saludo._

_._

_El extraño jinete detuvo su yegua cerca para ofrecer una mano a la joven rubia. Corrió hacia éste y de un estirón, subió entre sus brazos. Comenzaron a galopear en una forma incluso fantasiosa, las imágenes pasaban lentas ante sus ojos y el olor del campo era agradable. Intentó mirar el rostro de su "príncipe" pero sólo el brillo de su dentadura y sus aretes azules resplandecieron ante sus ojos de muñeca._

_._

_Miró a un lado y notó a una niña de ropas verdes quien giraba y giraba entre las flores. Le pareció tan linda e incluso devolvió el saludo cuando ella alzó una flor en su despedida y varios niños pequeños se asomaron entre los árboles también. Algunos seres caminaban por ahí sin preocupación, le pareció ver uno enorme en forma de roca y una especie de pez-humano que le lanzó una manzana y ella la atrapó con maestría._

_._

_Poco a poco se iban alejando y el aura del ambiente se fue volviendo más siniestra._

_._

_Se aferró con cierto temor a los brazos de su jinete al notar que los campos de flores ya no existían más, en su lugar; una tierra seca y sin vegetación le dio la bienvenida. El cielo se tornaba de aquel color grisáceo y tenebroso, con esas nubes de mala finta. Giró su rostro hasta el jinete nuevamente al sentir que la yegua se detenía de golpe._

_._

_Ahí notó dos ojos azulados y un rostro muy familiar._

_._

_Intentó articular su nombre o al menos preguntar qué sucedía y, antes que lo lograra, su cuerpo cayó del animal. La tierra bajo sus pies se abrió y su grito retumbo al sentir que su cuerpo caía a una especie de vacío. La negrura intentó consumirla, gritó al jinete en ayuda pero esté sólo sonrió maliciosamente antes de arrojarse hacia el precipicio con ella. Su cuerpo se acercaba cada vez más y más y creyendo que le salvaría, alzó su brazo en su auxilio._

_._

_Sin embargo, pares de manos salieron del fondo las cuales la arrastraban con más velocidad hacia la oscuridad misma. Gritaba presa del miedo profundo al observar, como su jinete entre las sombras y la caída, su cuerpo se transformaba en algo más: una especie de división y otro sujeto parecido a él salió de su cuerpo. Negro como la noche y con ojos endemoniados le miraron con avidez._

_._

_Su cuerpo rebotó al sentir que había tocado fondo, como si fuera un muñeco alguno, sus piernas y brazos se extendieron. Intentó gritar, decirle a esos sujetos que le ayudaran, sin embargo una oscuridad le cubría y no podía ver nada en absoluto. Le dio miedo, mucho… y el sentir que algo rodeaba su cuello de forma asfixiante la mareaba. No sabía qué hacer y nadie le ayudaría, su desesperación creció más al escuchar al fondo risas malévolas en burla de lo que le sucedía._

_._

_Y gritó_

.

.

.

Cuando abrió sus ojos su respiración estaba más que acelerada. Un sueño. Sí, simplemente todo fue un sueño nada más. Aún con el pulso agitado en su pecho, retiró la sábana de su cuerpo y colocó sus pies sobre el suelo. No tardo mucho en mirar el despertador confirmando que se había despertado antes que la misma alarma sonase…

.

—Debo estar volviéndome loca —comentó para si— .Ni en sueños pueden dejarme en paz.

.

Y era verdad, pues no tenía que pensársela mucho para saber que aquellos dos individuos en su pesadilla de hace unos instantes, no eran nada más y nada menos que los hermanos Lostwood. Se dirigió al baño rápidamente y en el caminó golpeó el despertador para anular la alarma ese día. Una vez adentro, cogió la toalla más cercana y la colocó en el lavabo comenzando a desvestirse. Notó entonces su cuerpo y rostro en el espejo aquella madrugada junto con las sombras de unas posibles y futuras ojeras no le fueron alentadoras.

.

—Si Ruto y Nabooru me vieran, me internarían en un "hospital de belleza" urgentemente —bromeó un poco para meterse a la regadera. El sentir del agua correr por su piel le relajó un poco aunque inconscientemente dirigió una mano a su cuello recordando vagamente los hechos soñados.

.

Pasaron algunos minutos desde su despertada y aseo personal, ahora mismo corriendo bajó las escaleras de su casa e intentó no provocar más ruido de lo necesario. Miró la cafetera puesta en la cocina y un par de platos sucios en donde correspondían. Suspiró para si al enterarse que su padre de seguro ya habría partido al trabajo, últimamente tenía que madrugar más y sus jornadas eran largas llegando muy tarde en la noche. Su madre siempre se despertaba temprano para darle el desayuno a ambos, pero desde que decidieron cambiar sus horarios, el ama de casa no se dio ese lujo.

.

Hace no más de algunos días que había tomado la decisión de evitar a esos odiosos hermanos en lo que fuera el resto de sus días universitarios. Sería una tarea sumamente difícil y estar cerca de ellos no era lo mejor. Se mordió el labio inferior ante el recuerdo de ambos y ahogó un gritito por morder mal la tostada. "_Todo lo que tengo que pasar por esos imbéciles…"_ levantarse temprano nunca fue una de sus prioridades y ahora, hacerlo al menos 2 horas antes de llegar al Instituto era lo peor, a pesar de eso, tenía alguna que otra cosa buena: evitar que ellos pasaran con su maldito automóvil a recogerla.

.

Quedaban cosas por hacer y la chica había comenzado a tener un buen control en artes de "escabullirse" en la Universidad ante la posible presencia de alguno. Deberían nombrarla maestra de las sombras o algo así, pero Zelda sabía de ante mano que no duraría mucho ese juego del gato y del ratón. Además qué importaba, entre menos tuviera que verles la maldita cara estaba más que cómoda. Sin mencionar que el trío estaban dispuestos a romper ese compromiso cuanto antes.

.

Habría sido mejor quizás hablar con ellos, tal vez hasta hacer alguna tregua temporal y elaborar alguna forma de anular aquello…

.

Es que seamos sinceros, ¿quién acataba la tradición de compromiso hoy en día? Era una total idiotez y cosa innecesaria. No es que ella tuviera algún amor platónico por ahí pero al menos alguna vez en su mente pasó la idea de casarse con alguien que amara y no alguna persona seleccionada por sus padres. Zelda fue una hija modesta y sin meterse en problemas, con un núcleo familiar bien establecido y reglas acorde a su educación. No recordaba pelear con sus padres y generalmente la escuchaban mucho en sus problemas, aunque aquella noticia la había sacado más de quicio. A lo mejor cualquier adolescente les habría gritado más de mil palabras indebidas, haciendo una rabieta y amenazado con hacer una locura… pero es que Zelda no se atrevía a enfrentarse a sus padres siendo tan buenos con ella tantos años de vida.

.

Entonces le quedaba la única vía posible por tomar: arreglárselas ella misma. No podría pedirle algún favor a esos odiosos, lo poco que llego a conocerlos -_y realmente detestarlos_- era que no podía fiarse de los hermanos por más que quisiera. "_Cría cuervos y te sacarán los ojos."_ recordó aquel dicho y bien aplicado a su situación: no podía simplemente confiar.

.

Su familia… ¿cómo enfrentarse a su madre y padre? No era más que una chica cobarde, sentenció. Además estaba el lado que poco tiempo los había visto juntos como para enfrentarlos en estos días. Su padre, siendo un cirujano y doctor muy bien reconocido en los últimos años, su trabajo se hizo constante como cuando era niña y llegaba tarde a casa. Su madre, una abogada en un buffet de la ciudad de Hyrule y que compartía un puñado de empleados en Termina bajos sus órdenes, la habían convertido en una persona muy solicitada igualmente.

.

Terminó su desayuno, subió lo más silenciosa que logró hasta el baño y se lavó los dientes. Pasó de largo por la habitación de su madre, preguntándose si aún dormía o tendría que irse a trabajar temprano. Una vez saliendo de su casa, dio un suspiro largo y pesado… Aún quedaba tiempo para la entrada de clases, bien ahora, aprovechar el tiempo que tenía por ser tan madrugadora.

.

Decidió que iría caminando está vez, tenía muchas cosas en mente que quizás en el camino tendría tiempo para si misma.

.

No se dio cuenta cuánto tiempo transcurrió desde su salida a su casa y de vez en cuando, miraba desconfiada cual automóvil madrugador pasaba por las callas. Debía estar paranoica, asociando el sonido de las llantas de cada uno como si fuera el auto de esos hermanos… Tan abstraída estaba en sus pensamientos junto con su alucinación madrugadora que cruzó la calle de una vez…

.

— ¡VE POR DÓNDE VAS! —gritó el taxista cuando frenó a tiempo antes de atropellarla. Zelda dio un brinco del susto llevándose una mano al pecho.

.

—Lo siento… —murmuró caminando rápido y alejándose de ahí, juraría haber escuchado una palabrota por parte del conductor. Bien, no más divagaciones en su mente en medio de la calle: era muy peligroso.

.

Una vez llegando a la Universidad constató que pocos alumnos estaban por ahí fuera, en los escalones y bancas de la misma al igual que las jardineras. Seguramente otros madrugadores o que vivían muy lejos como para tomar el autobús ya que sus casas quedaban a horas de la institución educativa. Se sentó por ahí cerca en una jardinera un tanto alejada de los demás, quizás y tenía suerte de ver alguno de sus amigos, aunque lo dudaba enormemente que llegaran temprano.

.

Sacó entonces un libro a leer para redactar unos cuantos más párrafos de su tarea, no tenía nada mejor que hacer además aprovecharía la tranquilidad de ese día. Recordó que por salir a prisas el dinero en la mesa de su comida quedó abandonado, chistó. Ya le pediría algo a Saria y después se lo repondría. Siguiendo en su lectura y escritura con el paso de los minutos algunas risas se escuchaban al fondo, no sabía si habría más alumnado ahí porque la pared de la Universidad principal se lo impedía y contando que estaba muy alejada sentada cómodamente atrás de un árbol.

.

Miró un poco de soslayo cuando el sonido de unas pisadas acercándose por ahí le sacó de su trabajo. No le daba por ser cotilla y mucho menos andar husmeando, pero le llamó la atención el gruñido de alguien y como dejaban caer pesadamente una mochila. No habían notado su presencia, pues su escondite atrás del árbol impedía verla trabajando, sin embargo, girando algo su cabeza notó a dos chichas cerca suyo.

.

Ambas pelirrojas, altas y con ropas oscuras. Sus ojos rasgados así como sus facciones, le dieron a entender que eran muy atractivas –_sin mencionar que eran de buena altura_- pero denotaban que algo tensionaba entre ellas. Zelda pensó que mejor era retirarse y no parecer grosera al estar en una conversación privada pero nuevamente, la chica de cabello largo y sujetado con un adorno cerca de su pecho sobresaliente pateó la mochila con frustración.

.

— ¡Es que no me lo creo Veran! —gritó enojada, la otra nombrada de cabello corto y sólo cierta parte de su rostro mostraba, giró sus ojos fastidiada— ¡Ya estoy harta! ¡Anoche no dejaba de marcarme al celular el condenado ese!

.

—Ya, mujer… te dije que ese imbécil se ponía así. Créeme, me pasó todo el maldito día molestándome en el chat del Facebook —se agachó y levantó entonces la mochila de la enojada— Midna, no ganas nada enojándote. Déjalo que piense lo que quiera, no gastes tus energías en él.

.

— ¿Dejarlo? ¿Dejarlo? —chilló— ¡Es lo peor que puedo hacer! ¡Veran ya no sé, ese imbécil no entiende! Ni metiéndole una escoba por el cu…

.

Su amiga alzó ambas manos evitando que prosiguiera, Midna refunfuñó.

.

—Ya desde hace 3 semanas que no somos novios por sus putos celos de mierda, y sigue persiguiéndome —se cruzó de brazos—. Anoche me llamó y comenzó a decirme majaderías el desgraciado ese… ¡Me dijo zorra! ¡Que estaba de nuevo chiflada con ya sabes quién!

.

— ¿Y no es así? —la otra carraspeó—. Bueno, pues ya terminaron no entiendo por qué está el otro psicópata siguiéndote. Aunque no es fácil terminar una relación de casi dos años.

.

—Llamas relación que esté con un sujeto que muere de celos en un dos por tres y sólo le interesa el puto sexo —Veran soltó una carcajada—. En serio, es exasperante… prefiero sola a mal acompañada. Pero es el colmo, estas tres semanas se ha pasado de la raya.

.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer entonces? —Veran colocó sensualmente ambas manos sobre su cintura haciendo un movimiento sugerente—. Acéptalo Midna, sacarte de encima a Vaati no será fácil. Es un cabrón de primera, por algo es mi primo.

.

—Sí, se ve que los que tu familia tienen el don de joder… —la otra soltó la carcajada— Es que no entiende. Ya le deje claro que no quiero nada con él, y sigue y sigue… voy a comprarme un celular mañana. Lo elimine del Messenger y me agrega con otras cuentas, ¿qué hago?

.

—Mándalo a golpear.

.

— ¡Veran es tu primo!

.

— ¿Y qué? Hasta a mí me ha jodido mis años de conocerlo, una venganza no estaría mal —la otra suspiró cansada— Ya, ya… es broma, tampoco quiero problemas. Los hombres siempre los dan…

.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

.

— ¿Irás a la tocada? —preguntó al fin Veran a Midna, la cual hacía berrinches y pensando cómo librarse de su molesto exnovio—. Será mañana en Majora's Mask, vamos, al menos iré para apoyar a estos chicos. Sirve que te relajas un poco mujer, el stress te hace ver feita.

.

—Cállate Veran…—la otra tomó su mochila y se la coloco en el hombro— Sí, vamos… total no tengo nada que perder.

.

—Seguro va él —le guiño el ojo, Midna reprimió un sonrojo en su rostro y se giró de inmediato—. ¡Ahahaha! Hay Midna… en serio, deberían ponerse de acuerdo. Ya han salido varias veces, es guapo además. Digo, es eso o te lo quitó para un rato —Midna sonrió.

.

—Déjalo ahí, no pasa nada. Además… tiene novia.

.

— ¿Desde cuándo eso es un impedimento?

.

—Eres bien desgraciada, ¿sabías?

.

—Por eso somos amigas —aminorando el ambiente ambas sonrieron gustosas después de la platica, alguien grito a lo lejos a ellas, quienes intercambiaron miradas y se fueron lo que parecía ser su grupo de amigos.

.

Zelda entonces esperó que se retiraran de lugar un tanto apenada. No pretendía escuchar aquella discusión en ese sitio, algo que quizás sólo le incumbía a las chicas pelirrojas que ya no estaban más en su vista. Aunque por cierta parte sintió algo de lastima por la chica de nombre Midna… ¿quién querría un novio celoso? En fin, no eran sus problemas después de todo. Recogió sus cosas rápidamente y se levantó de ahí, buscaría a sus amigos igual ya habrían llegado.

.

Pasó su vista por los varios grupos de jóvenes que se agrupaban por las jardineras de la Universidad, no tardó en encontrarse con una cabellera verde y una azulada. Corrió hasta ellas, donde Ruto y Saria le sonrieron al verla llegar. Después de un "Buenos días" por parte de Saria y un "Hola guapa" por Ruto, Zelda se sentó a lado de ellas. Conversaron de alguna que otra cosa trivial de toda la semana, y dando gracias a las Diosas que ya era Viernes, lo cual significaba una sola cosa: fin de semana para vagar. Al menos esa era la teoría indispensable de Ruto, quien les ofrecía varias cosas por hacer este fin de semana a sus amigas. "Deberíamos ir al centro de Hyrule a una discoteca, escuche que abrieron ese Gerudo's Valley." Aunque ambas rechazaron la invitación alegando que era muy costosa la simple entrada de ese lugar y no les llamaba tanto la atención. Les dio otras opciones y no llegaron a ningún acuerdo.

.

Llegó Nabooru a los minutos siguientes, gritando desde lejos con energía. Algunos universitarios giraron su vista para verla. Hoy simplemente la morena resplandecía de sensualidad, con ese top blanco bien ajustado y jeens negros pegados al cuerpo. Atrás venían caminando a paso lento dos chicos, uno de cabellera azulada y otra violácea. Una vez juntos todos, Nabooru estaba dando ciertos brincos de felicidad a lo cual exclamó que había pasado la aprobación de una material sumamente difícil.

.

—Seguro te copiaste en el examen negraza… —comentó Mikaw a lo cual Ruto le golpeó el hombro— ¡Hey, a ti no te dije nada!

.

—Deja de joder desde temprano, suficiente es que estés aquí robándome H2O.

.

—Dame tu H2O pescaditooo… —se acercó a ella exhalando e inhalando a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Ruto ahogó un grito y lo empujó lejos.

.

— ¡Ay que no te soporto Mikaw!

.

—Te traigo loca, así de simple —los demás soltaron carcajadas y Zelda disimuló una sonrisa. El hecho que todos llamaran a "Mikaw" de esa forma en lugar de "Mikaw" se la hacía de lo más natural. Según él, le gustaba más cómo sonaba con una "w" al final que la "u", que para sus gustos era muy "gay"—. Hey, les iba a decir algo, que bueno que me acorde.

.

—Pff… créeme es un milagro que recuerdes algo —se mofó Ruto venenosamente, el chico pasó olímpicamente por alto su comentario.

.

—Mañana vamos abrir a un grupo en Majora's Mask, entonces Lulu me dio varios pases por si les interesa ir —los demás se miraron—. Vamos, llevamos varias veces esperando una oportunidad así.

.

— ¿Cómo sigue Lulu? —preguntó Saria acomodándose los anteojos— Pensé que tardaría en recuperarse del tratamiento…

.

—Bueno, está mejor. Prácticamente la hemos obligado a que coma cómo es debido, le dio una anemia muy fuerte. Pero está mejor, la veo más animada y en los ensayos parece que se esmera demasiado. Ya recuperamos parte del tiempo perdido en realidad.

.

—Me alegra mucho, pues… por mí no hay problema, no tengo planes el fin de semana. Así que cuenta conmigo —Saria le dirigió una sonrisa y Nabooru asintió apoyando que también pasaría a la tocada un rato—. ¿Quién más va? —Ruto pensó un rato y decidió ir aunque no muy convencida, Kafei les confirmaría mañana ya que tenía ciertas cosas que hacer el día de mañana.

.

Cuando le preguntaron a Zelda si iría, ella les miró perpleja. No sabía, la verdad es que no tenía ningún plan en mente este fin de semana pero tampoco le apetecía mucho salir… después de la insistencia de Nabooru de que fuera con ellos y dejara de ser tan amargada, la rubia aceptó a regañadientes que iría. Quizás podría pasar una noche divertida y despejarse de sus preocupaciones después de todo, no le vio nada de malo. Mikaw entonces sacó varios pases y se los dio a todos –_incluso a Kafei si cambiaba de opinión_- y se fue a sus clases que ya estaban por comenzar y recordando que no había hecho un trabajo por lo tanto debía pillar algún compañero para que se lo pasara.

.

Pronto cada quien se fue a lugar que les correspondía, tanto como Saria y Zelda, rebuscaron en sus horarios de clases lo siguiente a seguir. La rubia se encontraba un poco más relajada después de la plática y encuentro con sus amigos, que la clase con el profesor Darunia de seguro le pasaría muy bien. Nuevamente la clase se tomó en el auditorio, el cual ya estaba casi lleno de los otros alumnos de las demás clases. Buscando un asiento ahí, las chicas se fueron a sentar y sacaron sus útiles. Sin pensarlo, la chica recorrió con sus ojos azules el sitio en busca de algunos de color escarlata que delataran su presencia. Pero no encontró indicio del chico Lostwood, al parecer no había ido a clases y la única que compartían, así que agradeció a las Diosas tener un día más de no toparse con ninguno de los dos.

.

No sabía si era su día de suerte o tal vez las Diosas y la balanza de la fortuna se inclinaba a su favor, que estuvo feliz y relajada al no ver a Link y su hermano en todo lo que resto del día. Incluso se animó en la clase de educación física y dio algunas vueltas por el campo –_hasta que se cayó y se raspó el brazo_-, sin importar que tan floja fuera para el deporte. Analizó el campo de fútbol de hombres un poco a lo lejos, vio a los chicos de este mismo entrenar y hacer flexiones para posiblemente un juego cercano. Notó que Link no estaba y en las gradas, Malon se encontraba sentada con varias chicas de su grupo cotilleando sobre alguna estupidez de seguro. La rubia negó con la cabeza, se preguntó cómo esa chica podía soportar la haraganería del rubio y lo molesto que llegaba a ser. "_Claro, es popular, rubio y de ojos azules… y tiene dinero ¿a quién le importa su carácter_?" giró sus ojos entonces concentrándose en terminar la corrida alrededor del campo.

.

Las siguientes clases pasaron de lo más ligero y acompañó a Saria al final de clases para ir al Centro a comprar algunas cosas. Su amiga le comentó que quería comprarse una blusa bonita para la tocada de mañana, Zelda no alegó y fue con ella, después de todo le había comprado su comida el día de hoy después de olvidar su dinero. Se pasaron algunas horas viendo de aquí y allá tiendas y ropas por montón. Se midieron cosas como zapatos, blusas y sobreros de alguna que otra boutique de buena calidad y finta que encontraran. Se tomaron fotos con los atuendos, cuando entraban al vestidor y salían "modelando" con la ropa para la otra amiga. Fue una tarde divertida desde hace tiempo que no tenían ambas que pronto la tarde dejaba ver esos colores anaranjados anunciando que anochecería. Al menos Saria se compró un lindo par de zapatos, unos dijes y una blusa muy coqueta que seguro mañana acapararía algunas miradas picarescas entre los hombres.

.

Se despidieron cuando cada una retomó su camino para su casa, la chica peliverde le gritó que le pasara después las fotos para subirlas al tal Facebook. Zelda soltó una risa y contestó que sí. Llegó a su casa en poco tiempo y notó que sus padres aún no llegaban, o al perecer, su madre lo había hecho y salió. Una nota en la barra del comedor junto a un plato le indicaba que había tenido que salir a una junta de improviso pero dejó algo de comer para variar. La joven sonrío al notar que con esmero, le cocino uno de sus platos favoritos. Se largo a la sala y se sentó en el sillón para ver qué había de interesante en la televisión.

.

—Bien… a ver… —se sentó frente al computador una vez que terminó de comer y se aburrió de no ver nada interesante. Conectó el cable de la cámara al puesto USB y comenzó a pasar las fotografías a la página de Internet. Se rió al ver las caras y cosas graciosas que habían hecho Saria y ella esa tarde.

.

Pronto recibió una notificación al subir la quinta fotografía.

.

"Ahahaha ¿cuándo sales por el pan rubia sabrosa?" Mikaw respondió en aquella foto donde Zelda posaba un lindo vestido de color lila y algo corto.

"¿A qué horas sales tú para no salir a la misma hora? :)" comentó Zelda divertida, ese Mikaw siempre haciendo comentarios chuscos cuando tenía la oportunidad.

"D:" fue la respuesta de él.

"Maldito Mikaw eres un Troll! G3T a L1F3! Zelda te vez bien guapa, fiu fiu ;)" esa era Ruto y Zelda soltó la carcajada al saber que Ruto respondería cualquier comentario para molestar a Mikaw como fuera posible.

"LOL! PWNED!" por ahí comentó Kafei.

.

Se pasó algunas horas más en facebook y vagando por Internet, viendo idioteces y videos que Kafei y Mikaw le pasaban por Messenger para hacerla reír. Al rato sintió sus ojos cansados y despidiéndose de sus contactos por ahí, se puso de acuerdo en que mañana le dijeran la hora para ir todos a la tocada de Mikaw –el cual hacía alarde que iban a impactar a todos en la noche- y se dirigió a cambiarse de ropa. Se colocó algo cómodo y se fue a dormir muy relajada, fue un buen día después de todo y deseó que todos los demás siguieran asó de iguales.

.

* * *

**..oO00Oo..**

.

El sábado por la mañana el sonido de los niños en bicicletas le hizo despertarse. Con el cabello revuelto y la mirada perdida, se asomó por la ventana observando a los niños de la cuadra jugar en bicis y a la cuerda. Cerró la persiana y se dispuso a caer en los brazos de Morfeo nuevamente, era sábado… ¡Por las Diosas, era un castigo levantarse temprano! Suficiente tenía con hacerlo 5 días a la semana para ir a la Universidad. Pero no logró dormirse de una vez, pues el sonido de algún ajetreo del otro lado de la puerta le indicó que su madre seguro andaba haciendo alguna limpia. Gruñendo mejor bajó a desayunar ya que, con tanto ruido, no podría seguir en cama.

.

Se encontró con su madre en la sala con varias cajas alrededor, observando detenidamente algunas cosas que eran fotografías una vez que se acercó. La miró con curiosidad notando el semblante triste que ella tenía. Una vez reparando la presencia de su hija, volteó la fotografía para que no la viera.

.

—Zelda, pensé que estabas dormida —sonrío forzadamente su madre, a lo cual la rubia divisó algo de humedad en sus ojos— Te hice de desayunar, está caliente… pensé que despertarías después.

.

—Hola mamá… hum.. —ella observó el montón de cajas confusa, intentando no hacer preguntas sobre la extraña nostalgia de su madre— ¿Y esto?

.

—Estaba haciendo una limpia del desván y me encontré con ciertos recuerdos —rió algo.

.

—Oh…—desvió su mirada algo acalorada. Mejor no preguntar sobre aquello, quizás algo incómodo le sucedía a su madre examinando esas cosas— ¿Y mi papá?

.

—Se fue a trabajar temprano hoy cariño —acomodó algunas cosas de la caja y Zelda juró que hacía ese gesto por mera distracción— Ayer también llegue muy tarde, perdón, pero te deje algo de comer de igual forma.

.

—Sí, los dos han estado muy ocupados —sonrío de lado ella. Preferiría no sacar el tema sobre el compromiso con su madre en esos instantes, además, necesitaba que su padre estuviera presente… ¿pero cómo decir que estaba en contra de eso?— ¿Quieres que te ayude a limpiarlo? No tengo nada que hacer después que desayune.

.

—Por favor cariño.

.

Fue entonces que ella dio la media vuelta y se fue al comedor a desayunar un poco. Ver a su madre en ese estado le consternó un poco y se preguntó qué era aquella fotografía que la habría puesto tan nostálgica. Dudo que fuera de algún familiar, no tenía primos ni tíos, ya que sus padres eran hijos únicos de igual forma y sus abuelos habían muerto hace tiempo y los otros estaban en algún país vacacionando. Desayunó tranquilamente, lavó los platos y limpió el desván; lo cual le tomó más tiempo de lo que imaginaba y terminó para la tarde muy cansada como para querer levantarse del suelo, donde se había quedado ahí de lo exhausta.

.

A la tarde su madre salió de nuevo a otra junta y se quedó sola en casa y aprovechó el tiempo en pasarse en el computador nuevamente. Ya entrada la noche se encontraba dándose los últimos retoques para ir a la tocada de Mikaw y la banda. No se veía mal y se complació dándose una mirada y sonrisa ante su reflejo, una trenza complementaba su peinado y un vestido verdoso combinó con sus zapatos negros y de alta plataforma. Metió su celular, llaves y demás accesorios en la bolsita y bajó las escaleras al escuchar el sonido del claxon en las afueras.

.

Nabooru le saludó desde el asiento del piloto, atrás iba Ruto y Saria muy guapas con ropa linda. Se metió al automóvil y las saludó a sus amigas, cuando se fueron en marcha en dirección de Majora's Mask. El tráfico estaba algo pesado, así que tuvieron que hacer varios rodeos entre calles para apurarse. Entre la música del auto, las risas y los chistes de Ruto el viaje fue muy confortante. Al poco rato arribaron al dichoso lugar donde ya un grupo considerable de personas estaba en las afueras simplemente esperando entrar o haciendo bulto entre los grupitos de amigos que tenían. Buscaron estacionamiento y caminaron hasta la entrada. El ambiente del lugar era algo pesado pensó Zelda, pues el bullicio de gente estaba aglomerada hasta donde no.

.

Buscaron las chicas con la mirada a alguien conocido, de vez en cuando alguno de la Universidad las saludaba y se dirigieron hasta la parte del fondo, pues Mikaw junto con Kafei se encontraban platicando ahí. Los chicos las recibieron con sonrisas, al final Kafei había logrado asistir porque suspendió sus planes de la noche y prefirió ir a ver a su mejor amigo en la tocada. El olor a cigarrillo y bebidas no se hizo esperar a llegar a su nariz, la rubia giró su rostro varias veces y sintió uno que otro empujón de los presentes ahí mismo. Mikaw se retiró alegando que tenía que ir atrás del escenario, todos le desearon suerte –_incluso Ruto que exclamó con fuerza diciendo que sería la primera en gritar cuando hicieran su aparición_- así se quedaron las chicas con Kafei. Nabooru se encontró con una prima suya muy guapa de nombre Aveil y se quedaron platicando, por otro lado Saria, sonreía nerviosa pues un grupo de chicos desde hace rato le echaban los ojos encima.

.

Zelda no era muy acostumbrada a lidiar con lugares así, menos asistir, el simple hecho del olor a cerveza y cigarrillo le molestaba de cierta manera, pero podría hacer un sacrifico real por su amigo Mikaw para no quedar mal. Se excusó diciendo que iría al baño –_lo que en realidad quería era alejarse un poco de esos olores_- entre empujones y preguntando cómo llegar al sitio, logró divisar la puerta de chicas.

.

Apenas entró y soltó un suspiro de alivio. No era el baño más bonito pero al menos no apestaba a cigarrillo como todo el lugar. Abrió el grifo del agua para acomodarse la trenza y lavarse las manos. Sacó algo de maquillaje ligero y se dio uno que otro retoque… estaba sola y el sonido de la música al fondo retumbaba en las paredes y las puertas de los compartimientos del sitio, y cuando un ligero sonido de atrás le constato que realmente no estaba sola como creía. Miró la puerta de atrás suyo y pensó que alguien se estaba ahogando. Pero cuando vio los zapatos de una chica y los que parecían los de un chico más, los colores se le subieron a la cara y salió de ahí rápidamente avergonzada. Argh… lo que tenía que escuchar ella.

.

—Lo siento, lo siento —pedía disculpas a diestra y siniestra cuando pasaba entre la gente pisándolas en su torpeza. Se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo a la barra del local para encontrarse con los otros, para su mala suerte no había rastro de Saria y los demás—. ¡Y no me esperan! —se mofó buscando con la mirada entre todo el bullicio de gente alguna señal de ellos.

.

Le pareció a lo lejos divisar a una chica pelirroja con el peinado que Nabooru esa noche se había echo. Se acercó un poco y frenó de seco, al notar que no era ella si no la chica que el día anterior hizo una rabieta. Platicaba animadamente al parecer con algún chico, pues se acercaba mucho a él y el sonido del ambiente quizás no ayudaba en que ambos escucharan al otro. Todo pasó muy rápido, cuando de forma sugerente una mano recorrió el muslo de la joven y ella sonrío pícaramente. Alguien más llegó hasta ellos, la amiga de ella: Veran. Comentaron algo en lo bajo y ambos chicos se alejaron un poco, Midna se disculpó y haciendo algún ademán de "volveré pronto" se alejó agitadamente de ahí dirigida por la otra pelirroja.

.

Por fin Zelda descubrió quién era el chico del coqueteo.

.

—"_Hay… Diosas_" —se quedó ahí estática en su sitio y por un momento se sintió estúpida. Trató de retroceder y escabullirse de ahí antes de hacer algún contacto visual; pero fue muy tarde. Un par de ojos azules, enormes y fieros le atacaron.

.

Link Lostwood le hizo frente.

.

Por unos instantes todo a su alrededor desapareció y sólo ambos existían en ese ambiente pesado. Las piernas de la chica le flaquearon y sus instintos se pusieron en alerta, era como encontrarse frente a un depredador: donde ella era la presa, obviamente. Aguardó incrédula el siguiente movimiento del rubio, vestido con un pantalón desgastado de mezclilla y esa camiseta negra desabrochada. No sabía qué hacer, pareciera que su suerte de no toparse con ninguno de esos desgraciados se había esfumado en un dos por tres. Como si un _click_ hiciera en su cabeza, ella parpadeó al notar que él se acercaba con una sonrisa más que burlona pero con un brillo endemoniado en sus ojos.

.

Retrocedió al instante y alguien la empujó groseramente causando que su bolso cayera al suelo. Se agachó para recogerlo de inmediato y salir corriendo de su vista lo más rápido que pudiera, pero se vio frustrada cuando un pie piso su bolso. Alzó su vista viendo al responsable, quien no sonreía ahora mismo; al contrario, una expresión seria adornaba su rostro.

.

—Así que decidiste aparecerte al fin… —un pequeño _crash_ sonó bajo su pie, Zelda rogó que no fuera su celular quebrándose o estallaría en gritos ahí del coraje. Apretó sus puños y jaloneo la bolsa, pero Link se lo impedía.

.

—Dámela —demando apenas ella, muy por lo bajo con el coraje en su garganta.

.

— ¿Hablaste? —ahora sonrió y sintió un empujón en su pierna, quitó divertido el pie del bolso de ella notando que lo agarraba de forma rápida.

.

Sentía sus mejillas arder y sus orejas también. Maldito. Maldito. Mil veces maldito rubio. Quiso golpearlo, gritarle cual majadería su mente logrará maquilar, pero recordó dónde estaba y no le apetecía armar algún escándalo ahora mismo. Y eso que, algunas chicas y curiosos miraban al apuesto rubio en medio de todo el bullicio, siempre acaparando y llamando la atención a su alrededor. Nadie reparó en la chica rubia que apretaba el bolso contra su pecho con coraje.

.

—"_Tranquila Zelda, tranquila_…" —y antes que lo notara, la arrastraban hasta el fondo del sitio de regreso al baño. Abrió sus ojos sorprendida y jaloneo su brazo con furia tratando de liberarse.

.

Sin molestia alguna el chico abrió el compartimiento de chicas y con el sonrojo a flor de piel, Zelda percibió que los ocupantes del show anterior se habían ido. Algunas jóvenes que se maquillaban miraron indignadas como el joven entraba como si fuera el rey del mundo, pero al ver la expresión de su rostro, guardaron sus cosas y se retiraron del lugar. Zelda juró observar como una se relamía los labios seductoramente al chico antes de salir con esos andares y zapatos de plataforma.

.

Su cuerpo topó en el lavabo del lugar y percibió que colocaban un amarre molesto en sus hombros. Link sostenía una mirada enfurecida y ella palideció. ¡¿Qué! ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Por qué la tenía que acorralar de esa manera y mirarla casi asesinándola? Ella no había hecho absolutamente nada malo… quiso gritar, pedir ayuda pero sus palabras quedaron en su garganta y por un instante tuvo miedo en realidad…

.

—Dime qué viste… —aquello la sorprendió y no supo cómo reaccionar. Link apretó más su hombro— ¿¡Qué viste! —gritó entonces, a lo cual Zelda reaccionó frunciendo el ceño.

.

— ¿De qué hablas imbécil? ¡Suéltame! ¿¡Quién te crees! —forcejeó al fin pero el chico rubio no la dejó— ¿Cuál es tu puto problema? ¡Déjame en paz!

.

—Te hice una pregunta, no te pases de lista.

.

— ¡No sé qué quieres! —se movió entre su agarre— ¿No te basta con que me aleje? ¡Eso querías! ¡Bien, entonces no me sigas!

.

—Yo no estaba siguiéndote, idiota. No confundas las cosas que no son —la rubia giró los ojos hastiada y se pensó la situación. Comprendió entonces el porqué del enojo del chico: lo había visto en una movida de infidelidad…

.

—Ya… suéltame o gritaré —intentó defenderse ella y el chico soltó una carcajada para molestia de Zelda, se movió y el no la liberó—. Bueno, joder… ¡Déjame! ¿no? Que andes de puto con otra no es mi problema, ni que fuera a decirle a tu noviecita…

.

Para su sorpresa, el chico dejo de reír y colocó una expresión seria. "_Oh…"_ pensó ella. Había dado justo en el clavo o más bien en el por qué de la situación… ¿Así que el arrogante de Link temía que revelara a Malon sobre la infidelidad de él? A lo que ella recordaba, era lo muy cercanos que estuvieron Midna y él anteriormente, y la mano subiendo por su muslo… Fue el turno de ella sonreír de lado: tenía algo de donde aferrarse. No iba a quedarse así, no soportaría alguna humillación por parte de ese imbécil.

.

—No te atreverías…—intentó amenazarle y ella no se inmutó.

.

—Hago lo que se me de la regalada gana, ¿sabes? Quisiera ver tu cara cuando se lo diga… —intentó no mostrar alguna mueca al sentir un leve apretón más— ¿Con cuantas te has acostado? Por lo visto te gustan las pelirrojas.

.

Ahogó un gritito cuando con descaro, su cuerpo se fue para atrás topando más con la barra del lavabo. Sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban una vez más y eran separadas… Link con rapidez se colocó entre ellas y los ojos de Zelda se abrieron de golpe. No había ninguna excitación, sin embargo, ese movimiento de descaro la alarmó de una sobremanera y cómo acercaba el chico el rostro cada vez más. Link hizo presión cuerpo a cuerpo y las defensas de ella bajaron considerablemente… Había llegado muy lejos esa vez…

.

— ¡QUITATEEEE! —chilló ella e intentó moverse, el chico la embistió con su cuerpo y chocó con el de ella. Zelda constató que su cabeza se golpeó con la llave del agua.

.

— ¿Y a ti no te gustaría disfrutar? —dejó de gritar asustada por su comentario, su respiración se volvió irregular y más agitada. Aquello era una violación más grande que había tenido en su espacio personal y su vulnerabilidad era totalmente grande— ¿Alguna vez te han tocado siquiera?

.

No supo que pasó o cómo lo logró, cuando con alguna fuerza lo había empujado de su cuerpo. Notó que se encontraba agachado agarrándose la entrepierna y balbuceando… Ella le observó agitada, despeinada y con los labios entreabiertos notando que estaba libre. Agarró su bolso con fuerza y lo maldijo, antes de salir corriendo como diera lugar del baño.

.

Corrió y corrió no creyendo lo que acaba de suceder. La gente le dirigió una que otra maldición cuando ella pasaba y los empujaba con desdén en su huida. Pareciera que acababa de suceder algo muy grave… No supo qué pero pronto alguien la sostuvo de los brazos, gritó y creyó que Link era aquel que la detenía de nuevo, que el muy desgraciado se había recuperado y corría hasta ella para vengarse. Pero cuando la voz angelical de alguien preocupado llego hasta sus oídos, ella dejó de forcejear topándose con Kafei, Saria, Nabooru y Ruto que la miraban extrañados. Kafei retiró sus manos de sus brazos algo asustado por la reacción de la chica. Por fortuna el lugar estaba poco iluminado para ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de ella.

.

— ¿Zelda donde estabas? Estuve como loca buscándote, me preocupe —la aludida balbuceó un poco—. Ven, ya van abrir la tocada y estábamos adelante del escenario, la prima de Nabooru nos guarda unos lugares.

.

Aquello la sacó de sus pensamientos y cuanto antes ya estaban cerca del escenario, nadie preguntó sobre la agitación de su corrida anterior. Aunque sí, Saria le miró algo extrañada… seguramente después le haría unas preguntas del porqué o dónde estuvo todo ese tiempo sin verse. La prima de Nabooru, una morena de cabello pelirrojo y corto, le sonrió al ver al grupo llegar. La gente estaba parada chiflando al escenario impaciente porque comenzara.

.

—Ay, pensé que te habías ido prima…

.

—No, no, Aveil… Fuimos a buscar a nuestra amiga —comentó Nabooru, señalando a una despeinada Zelda que devolvió el saludo alzando su mano tímidamente—. Bueno, ya no nos separemos porque hay un montón de gente aquí, que espero no morirme asfixiada.

.

— ¿Asfixiada? Yo diría casi violada… Al menos recibí un buen par de toques en mis nalgas cuando fuimos a buscar a Zelda —gruñó Ruto—. ¡Nunca más vuelvo aquí, lo juro! —los demás rieron divertidos a lo cual Zelda captó todo con atención volviendo a la realidad de los hechos. Miró asustada a sus amigos que ahora hablaban de alguna cosa que no prestó atención.

.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Hablar con Saria? La sola idea la aterró porque no sabría qué decir: "_Saria debía decirte que tengo dos prometidos y son los más populares de la escuela; Link y DarkLink Lostwood. Los cuales le caigo de la patada y me volverán loca, me hacen la vida imposible y… ah si, acabo de ver a Link como se cogía casi a una chica que no era su novia y casi me viola en el baño ¿qué no es divertido?"._ Bufó cansada… ya no, no podía más con esto. De verdad era una pesadilla, y no estaba segura qué pasaría después de lo ocurrido en el baño o qué llegaría hacer Link al respecto. Y temió por ella como nunca lo había logrado.

.

Los gritos azotaron más en el lugar cuando el sonido de una guitarra se escuchó en el escenario. Las luces cambiaron de colores y ante ellos la banda de The Indigo-Go's hizo su aparición. Presentando su banda, Evan, un chico moreno y apuesto hizo tocar el piano y pronto la voz angelical de Lulu hizo acto de presencia. La chica, de cabello azulado y largo, entrecerró sus ojos ante las ovaciones del público y su melodía comenzó a tocar "Ballad of the Wind Wish" de canción; una de las primeras que hicieron cuando la banda se creo. Decir que el público estaba como loco era poco, pues algunos esperaban con ansias el grupo en su presentación como participantes del evento.

.

Aquella banda era conformada por los amigos de Mikaw hace muchos años cuando era tan sólo un adolescente más. Lulu, la hermosa vocalista que daba vida a sus canciones, Evan el fundador de la misma y pianista, escritor también. Mikaw como guitarrista y siempre acompañando de su fiel seguidor-amigo Japas como bajista, y Tijo, su hábil baterista sin igual. La banda era genial y no era de sorprenderse que fuera algo popular entre las demás que había en la ciudad. Algunas canciones más y el grupo se despidió del escenario ante los gritos de todos. Zelda aplaudió complacida al notar que Mikaw y su banda se daban por servidos esa noche. No tardó mucho entonces en aparecer la siguiente banda, la cual con su potente ruido y sonidos de rock retumbaron en el sitio.

.

Otra chica más fue la vocalista de esa banda y a juzgar por la exuberancia de las otras que llamaban la atención por su alta figura y cuerpo proporcionado, ésta misma era pequeña de cabello corto y ojos ámbares. Los gritos empezaron a escucharse y juró distinguir el nombre de la vocalista, pues unas chicas a su lado gritaron "¡VAMOS MAPLE! ¡TE QUEREMOS!" con tanta euforia. Sus canciones eran fuertes y agitadas, y la banda era demasiado buena… fue ahí cuando Zelda abrió nuevamente sus ojos al observar al guitarrista de la misma; DarkLink, que tocaba sin igual el instrumento acaparando parte del show. Por un momento creyó que el chico de ojos escarlatas la observó pero al instante de parpadear, él estaba en su canción concentrado y no reparando en el público –_ni las prendas que algunas jovencitas locas le habían arrojado en su fanatismo_- y la chica rubia no dejó de mirarlo. Así que esa era su banda, juraría que a cada canción nueva que tocaban la gente se volvía más eufórica que antes, incluso algunos comenzaron con sus empujones moviéndolas de su sitio.

.

— ¡Mierda! —susurró Nabooru agarrando a Aveil—. La gente está loca, en serio… ellos si que saben "prender" al público. Estos "Dark World" son demasiados buenos.

.

—El guitarrista me gusta —sonrió picara la prima— Pero también ese Oni no está nada mal…

.

— ¿Oni? —gritó Zelda aquella pregunta pues el intenso ruido de la música apenas y lograba escucharlas— ¿Cuál es? No los conozco, sólo sabía que tenía una banda DarkLink —hizo una mueca un poco desagradable ante su mención.

.

—Pues mira, ¿ves a ese chico de cabello albino? El que tiene esos tatuajes en su cara —ambas posaron sus ojos en el bajista—. Es Oni y fue de los primeros en estar en esa banda. Y créeme, está súper bueno… —Zelda la observó incrédula— La chica es Maple, canta muy bien y es vecina mía, es muy linda. El otro es DarkLink el guitarrista y por último esta Ralph, ese pelirrojo en la batería con cara de pocos amigos.

.

Era inigualable la voz de Maple, no había duda… frunciendo el ceño la rubia giró su rostro hasta otra dirección. La gente los ovacionaba cuando no tenían idea que ese DarkLink era de lo peor, si al menos conocieran esa parte venenosa de él que ella lamentablemente había vivido. Como se encontraban cerca del escenario en los lugares donde el staff se pasaba arreglando las bocinas y algunos inspeccionando que el sonido no fallara, Zelda al igual que su grupo miraron consternados el bullicio que comenzaba a hacerse.

.

Observaron a dos chicas pelirrojas peleando con lo que pareciera ser otro muchacho, de cabello violáceo y largo. No se veía bien su rostro, mas una parte de su ojos color escarlata y una extraña cicatriz en él. Cerca suyo, a su alrededor haciendo una especie de barrera otros cuatro jóvenes se reían burlonamente… o al menos veían divertidos la situación y uno de ellos llevaba una extraña mascara en su rostro.

.

— ¡Déjame estúpido! —gritaba Midna, la rubia observaba que Veran arañaba a Vaati.

.

— ¡Le haces daño, déjala, puta madre!

.

— ¡No te metas Veran, lárgate de aquí! —jaloneo más a la pobre chica, quien en su afán de liberarse, se dobló su tobillo y reprimió un gemido de dolor— ¡Tú te vienes conmigo maldita zorra! ¡Ya estoy harto que no me hagas caso! ¡No contestas mis malditas llamadas y ahora tengo que entrar hasta aquí y venir por ti!

.

— ¡Déjame Vaati! —mosqueada sintió que el dolor en su muñeca aumentaba, uno de los compañeros de Vaati estiró a Veran con brusquedad, quien intentaba ayudarla con desesperación— ¡No la toques Zant! ¡Quita tus puñeteras manos de ella! —su amiga se agitó tratando de liberarse.

.

— ¿Ves todo lo que provocas? ¡Zorra! ¡Ya no más contigo, verás lo que te mereces! ¡No puedes dejarme así como si fuer…

.

Sus palabras callaron de golpe pues ella le había escupido en el rostro para que la dejara. Enojado con la mirada de querer estrangularla, Vaati apretó los dientes con un dolor intenso y sostuvo el cabello de la pelirroja. El grupo de Zelda miraba estupefactos la escena y algunas personas habían detenido su mirada del concierto para ver lo sucedido, como ese animal maltrataba a la pobre chica. La escena se tornó más violenta cuando algún valiente intentó meterse para separarlos pero los otros dos jóvenes restantes lo retuvieron, uno pequeño y otro alto de ojos rasgados, a lo cual entre gritos pudieron saber el nombre de Byrne y Skull. Los jaloneos siguieron y los gritos también, Midna reclamó una especie de frase relacionada con las amistades y el cambio que él había tenido, que estaba harta de todo y no quería saber nada de él el resto de su vida. La obsesión de aquel Vaati llegó a sus límites cuando entre reclamos, ordenó a Zant que callara a la otra pelirroja Veran, la cual en su agonía soltó un grito llamando al guitarrista de la banda.

.

Ésta interrumpió de inmediato, donde Maple dio unos pasos hacia atrás asustada observando la situación: DarkLink había saltado del escenario junto con Oni, y sin que nadie lo esperara, golpeó a Zant con un fuerte codazo en la cara. Veran cayó al suelo y alguien la recogió, la cara de Zant fue cubierta de sangre recorriendo su nariz, gruñó y su compañero de nombre Agahnim se colocó a su lado para pelear. Fue retenido cuando Oni se interpuso, pues se habría dirigido en golpear a DarkLink con rapidez, quien fue más hábil y ahora golpeaba en el suelo a Zant.

.

—¡LLAMA A TUS AMIGUITOS, CLARO PENDEJA! —le gritó a Veran el mismo Vaati, y alguien lo empujó ocasionando que liberara a Midna— ¿Qué…? —abrió sus ojos de asombro antes de sentir un golpe en su quijada que lo mando al suelo.

.

Midna soltó una exclamación y después fue sustituida de pánico cuando Vaati reparó en su atacante y su mirada desquiciada con sed de venganza quiso matar. DarkLink había dejado a un Zant en el suelo cubierto de sangre, el cual, giraba gimiendo sin lograr ver nada por el espeso líquido en todo su rostro. Alguien gritó al fondo, y la gente conmocionada empezó a moverse de un lado a otro. DarkLink tanto como Vaati se debatían entre golpes y puñetazos a diestra y siniestra, con hilos de sangre, sudor y patadas en cualquier parte del cuerpo.

.

El último, el pequeño del grupo de aquellos malhechores, de nombre Skull y la extraña mascara se agachó a tiempo cuando de alguna parte una silla salió volando a su encuentro. Soltó una carcajada trastornada y tomó la silla, la cual fue arrojada a los cables atrás del escenario y las bocinas, un ligero "crack" como una chispa fueron los detonantes que una de ellas tronara. El pánico se recreó ahí mismo, cuando cada uno de los focos comenzó a estallar causando el pavor. La gente corrió desesperada, algunos entre sustos y sollozos, otros metiéndose a la pelea y otras más comenzaron a empujarse en busca de la salida.

.

Las cortinas tomaron ese tono matiz y el calor se extendió, un corto circuito fue el líder del lugar; el cual era un autentico infierno. Zelda gritó a Saria cuando había sido separadas entre toda gente, Nabooru corrió con su prima y tanto como Kafei y Ruto no se vieron más. Los empujones fueron más intensos y cayó al suelo con dolor, algunos tropezaron con su cuerpo otros más la pisaron. Sintió como se quebraba al instante y Temio por su vida.

.

.

Gritos. Sudor. Sangre. Fuego.

.

El caos era irreconocible… No supo cómo lo logró pero se arrastró en el suelo hasta el escenario, se trepó en él ante las llamas que ahora lo cubrían. Dejó que la gente corriera y explotó otro foco más atrás suyo. La rubia se cubrió la cabeza y gritó, buscó con la mirada a Saria o alguna señal de un conocido. Divisó a la chica de nombre Midna correr con su prima entre la gente, y una cabellera rubia se topó ante su vista nublada de lágrimas. Gritó el nombre de Mikaw como si fuera lo último que le quedara en el mundo, pero éste corría cubriendo a Lulu junto a su banda para salir de ahí.

.

Botellas quebrarse y más gritos, alguien como loco diciendo "¡La salida de emergencia, no se amontonen!" ,"¡Auxilio!" ,"¡Moriremos!" y frases parecidas llegaron a sus oídos. Decidió bajar del escenario ya que este comenzaba a llenarse de fuego y nuevamente la gente comenzó a empujarla, pidió auxilio pero fue inútil. Nadie reparaba en la desesperación de una rubia cuando tenían una vida propia que rescatar. El olor al humo inundó su nariz y algo cayó sobre su cabeza… Se tambaleó lentamente pero resbaló, se sostuvo de la orilla del escenario y contuvo la respiración. Aquel golpe la dejó anonada y perdió equilibrio…

.

Su vista se nubló una vez más e intentó enfocarla.

.

—"_Saria… Saria… Oh Diosas…"_ —comenzó a marearse pensando en su amiga, preguntándose dónde estaría o si habría salido a salvo. Su tobillo se dobló y casi caía nuevamente. Su vista se volvió más borrosa— A..alguien… —susurró con tanto dolor.

.

Todo se volvió oscuro, lo último que escuchó fueron los gritos de la gente.

.

.

.

* * *

_Continuará…_

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

Wow, hasta estoy sorprendida que continúe esto y la deja así… jijiji ¿qué puedo decir? Amo colocar a este Link así de descarado, al menos le di un giró diferente quiero creer. Gracias a todas las personas que me han apoyado, no se preocupen, he regresado y no abandonaré ningún Fanfic. El siguiente capitulo estará en estos días, se siente muy bien volver a escribir, en serio… Aunque pareciera que es el Apocalipsis, porque mal momento decidí regresar cuando está con ese problema en su sistema que no nos permite subir capítulos o historias en su debida sección –tenemos que subirla en otra parte y después modificar… bleh-.

Intentó enfocarme un poco más en la realidad de hoy en día, quizás es algo brusco o violento –lo dejó a su criterio- pero al menos sabemos que hay muchos problemas en esas edades. Así que intentó amoldarme a cada personaje y cómo reaccionaría cada uno de ellos. Procuró también no meter mucho OC's y prefiero utilizar personajes de la historia de Zelda a lo largo de sus videojuegos: aclarando, aquellos que no han jugado toda la saga de Zelda les diré cual es cada quién.

Zant, sabemos que pertenece a la saca de Twilight Princess al igual que Midna. Skull lo separe de Majora's Mask y Aveil también pertenece a la misma, es la pirata la cual roba los huevos de Lulu para quien no recordaba. Agahnim uno de los primeros malvados de la historia de Zelda en los videojuegos, hechicero –tengo el manga de Zelda donde sale él y me gusto la idea de colocarlo aquí-. Byrne sale en Spirits Tracks, aquel que esta del lado del malo y cubre su rostro. Y Vaati, sabemos que pertenece a Minish Cap. Maple, la vocalista de "Dark Wold" sale en la saga de Oracles Seasons/Ages al igual que Ralph y Veran –me pareció gracioso colocarlas como primas a ella y Midna, tienen cierto parecido-.

Espero les agrade esto de mi actualización, gracias nuevamente y me harían muy pero muy feliz si me dejaran un review además que me animarían en que actualicé ;D

¡Hasta muy pronto! ¡Son las 3 AM y en 5 horas entro a trabajar xDDDD!

Como dicen por ahí: "**Un Review es igual un Link en calzones en tu habitación está noche"**


End file.
